


Prison

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antisemitism, M/M, Murder, Other, Psychopath(s), Racism, Rape, Sociopath(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: Jarrod Saxton's life before and after committing a heinous murder and his survival in a maximum security prison.
Relationships: Master/Submissive - Relationship, Mother/Father/Sister/Brother
Kudos: 6





	1. The Crime

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Jerrod Saxton, sixteen, the eldest of two children, is your typical high school misfit. He stands an average five feet seven inches, weighs somewhere in the vicinity of 120 pounds dripping wet, has very little musculature and body hair, and has never taken a shower after gym class for fear he would be laughed at because of his lack of anything manly between his legs. According to people in the know, his only redeeming value is his shoulder length wavy blonde hair and his aquamarine blue eyes. His school work vacillates in the B to C range and his interaction with the opposite sex is even more disarming. He has no charisma. He is lucky he could say hello to any girl other than his mother and younger sister. Jerrod Saxton spends most of his time alone thinking weird thoughts about his family, school, his lack of friends, and his life in general. That all changed when he met Julia Bonds.

Julia Bonds lives on the outskirts of their small Pennsylvania farming town. She doesn’t attend his high school only because she is in the seventh grade at the local junior high school. She also falls under the heading of school misfit. She is a patently plain girl. She chooses not to wear any makeup. Her clothing represents a style all her own, but nothing that would enhance her small stature and make boys want look at her. At the age of 12, she is still flat as a prepubescent female child. She wears her stick-straight mousy brown hair to the middle of her back. The shortest dress she owns is ankle length. Julia Bonds is not someone a boy between the ages of thirteen to eighteen would want to strike up a conversation with so they could get to know her.

Jerrod ran into Julia at the most unlikeliest spot – the local strip mall. The Pillar Ville Mall is not huge, but it does draw people from the surrounding countryside because the two foundation stores located at either end are Wal-Mart and Target. Considering the area is basically a blue collar farming area, Wal-Mart and Target were the perfect big box discounters to open for business in the area. Jerrod and Julia were queued up in front of the ‘Order Here’ sign in the small pizza shop to purchase something to eat. Upon ordering their slices and drinks, they turned to notice only one table was empty. Jerrod turned to her, stifled his panic, and asked if she would like to share the table with him. Julia sputtered and couldn’t answer because a total stranger had just spoken to her. She finally responded to him by shaking her head yes.

Their order numbers were called and Jerrod offered to retrieve them so she didn’t have to stand up again and they wouldn’t lose the table.

Jerrod returned with his two slices of garlic pizza and her one slice of mushroom pizza. They each went to the soda fountain and filled their cups with the same non-soft drink – water. As they began to eat, Jerrod spoke, “Hi, my name is Jerrod Saxton. What’s yours?”

Julia didn’t even think to wait until she swallowed what was in her mouth and responded, “Julia Bonds.” She offered no other information.

Jerrod continued, having found the nerve, to talk to a total stranger, but in the back of his mind he used the trick that he was talking to his younger sister. “So, do you come to the mall often?”

“No,” she replied. Again, offering no other information and continuing to wolf down her slice of pizza.

Jerrod was getting a bit frustrated considering the two of them made an improbable couple even if they were two total strangers compelled to sit together at the only open table in the pizza shop so they could eat their slices of pizza. Figuring she didn’t want to talk, he pushed on, “I’m sixteen, I attend Pillar Ville Regional High School, and I’m in my junior year. Where do you go to school, Julia?” He used her first name to show he is interested in talking to her.

Julia realized that she wasn’t going to be able to hide considering she was sitting across from him eating pizza, so she decided to try something new for her; a conversation with a total stranger. ‘I attend Pillar Ville Regional Junior High School,” she replied again not offering any additional information.

Jerrod noticed that she didn’t even try to swallow what was in her mouth when she spoke. He continued trying to attain more pertinent information from her. With a bit of excitement in his voice, he asked her, “Do you know Aileen Saxton? She’s my sister, attends the same school as you do, and is twelve years old. Do you know her?”

Julia stopped chewing. She looked up at him for the first time since he returned with their slices of pizza. She sat and stared at him for a good two minutes before she responded with, “Holy shit!!! Aileen is your sister? I can’t fuckin’ believe such a popular girl is your fuckin’ sister!!! You’ve got to be shittin’ me!!!”

Jerrod was flabbergasted at the number of times she cursed in so many as four sentences. “Yes, she’s my sister and do I know how popular she is. Twelve years old and high school seniors are beggin’ me if I can help them meet and/or date her. I should only be as popular. So, how do you know her?”

“We have English, American History, and Gym together this year.”

“Are you friendly with her?”

“I wish. She doesn’t even know I exist. I’m not very popular at school and I keep to myself.”

“Ah!!! You sound like me. I’ll assume you’re not dating anyone,” he asked more than he tried to make a statement out of it.

Julia looked at him wondering if he was going to ask her out. Her parents would freak considering she’s only twelve. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend. My parents are pretty strict with the three of us. We’re not allowed to do what a lot of the kids our age are permitted to do. I don’t own an iPhone or iPad, I can’t wear a dress shorter than the top of my ankle bone, and I have to tell my parents everything I’ve done or I get grounded for months at a time.”

“Do you think they’d let you go out on a date with me?” asked Jerrod. Inside he knew the answer would be in the negative.

“I don’t think they’d let me go out on a date, but I could ask them if you could come to the farm and visit sometime.” Julia was starting to like talking to Jerrod and also starting to feel more like a girl than she ever had before.

“Do you have a computer? We could instant message each other.”

“We don’t have the Internet where we live. We don’t even have cable or satellite television. My mom and dad sit and listen to the radio or read their bibles together. My sister, brother, and I can only watch an hour of Christian television and then we have to read our bibles for an hour before we sit in the dining room together doing our homework. My parents don’t know anything about anything except for the Bible, Jesus, and the church.”

Jerrod’s mouth hung open revealing the piece of chewed up pizza that was in his mouth. He realized why Julia had stopped talking and quickly shut his mouth and swallowed. Luckily they were both nearly done with their slices and without saying a word more to each other finished eating in silence. As he ate, Jerrod congratulated himself on talking to a girl other than his sister. He didn’t care that they were the same age and wasn’t intuitive enough to understand that Julia’s and Aileen’s common age was the key to opening his ability to talk. Julia sat hoping that her parents would allow Jerrod to come over to visit her. She also began putting together the story of their common Christian beliefs and that they wanted to explore the Bible together.

They were done and Jerrod took her empty cup and plate with his to the garbage receptacles. He didn’t return to the table, but motioned to her to join him as he walked out of the pizza shop. Julia didn’t want to give him any wrong impressions, so she stood and followed him out the door. When they were outside Jerrod asked, “What time are you being picked up?”

Julia looked at her watch and replied, “In about ten minutes. My parents will be exiting Wal-Mart with my brother and sister. I have to walk over there to meet them. It was nice meeting you Jerrod. I’ll ask my parents and try to get them to let you come to the farm and visit me. If they approve, would next Saturday be good for you?”

Jerrod Saxton was amazed that this twelve year old had just invited him over to spend time with her. “Do you have a telephone?”

“Yes, we’re not that far behind the times.” Julia laughed at his question.

“Great, why don’t I give you my cell phone number and you can call me to tell me if your parent agreed to my coming to your place on Saturday.”

Julia thought for a second and replied, “That wouldn’t work. It would be better if I have the phone number to your parents’ house. My parents, if they allow you to come over, will want to talk to your parents. And, they’ll want your parents to bring you over so they can meet them. The only benefit will be that I will tell them I’m in three classes with your sister.”

Jerrod thought to himself and agreed, “Ok!!! Do you have a pencil and paper, so I can write down my number?”

“No need to, I’ll remember it. I’m real good with numbers,” replied Julia with a small air of superiority.

“717 555 3954”

Julia repeated back to him, “717 555 3954. Got it.” Julia looked at her watch and said, “I can’t wait around. I have to go. I’ll call you Jerrod.”

Before he could reply, Jerrod Saxton saw the first girl he had a conversation with turn and walk towards the Wal-Mart entrance. He stood watching her go until he lost her in the crowd.

The following Thursday Jerrod’s parents received a call from Mr. and Mrs. Bonds just as Julia said they would if she had convinced them to allow him to visit her. Their parents spoke on the phone for a good twenty minutes before Jerrod’s dad asked him if he wanted to spend Saturday at the Bonds’ farm. Jerrod had been hoping and praying all week that he’d be able to go over. He dared not to talk to his sister about it for fear she’d say something stupid or nasty to him. Jerrod nodded to his assent to his dad. The parents were on the phone for another ten minutes before his dad came to him and told him that they would take him over to the Bonds’ farm after lunch and pick him up around 9:00PM.

Saturday rolled around just as it should according to physics and time, but to Jerrod it seemed like years had passed between the phone call and the actual day he was going to visit with Julia. The drive from the Saxton’s house to the Bonds’ farm took a good forty-five minutes on single lane roads. The Saxton family was not overly impressed with the simple clapboard house that resided on the front of the five hundred acre farm that had been in the Bonds’ family since the turn of the twentieth century. Mr. Saxton figured the land was worth close to 2.5 million dollars. He knew that the location in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania would probably reduce the value by eighty percent. The Saxton and Bonds adults stood and chatted amicably for ten minutes before Jerrod saw his dad and Julia’s dad shake hands signaling the imminent departure of his parents.

Mr. Bonds turned to Jerrod looking at him from head to toe for the first time since Jerrod arrived at the farm. “Not a very tall or muscular boy, are you son?” Mr. Bonds continued speaking not waiting for a response from Jerrod, “You spend some time on the farm visiting Julia and help with the chores on occasion, you’ll put some muscle on those bones.”

Jerrod just replied, “Yes, sir.”

“I am going to do something against my better judgment considering this is the first time I’m letting my oldest daughter entertain a male guest here at the farm.” Mr. Bonds stepped close to Jerrod, looked down at him with anger in his eyes, and said. “I have to go to a neighbor’s to do a barn-raising which means my wife, youngest son and daughter will be accompanying me. You and my Julia will be here alone together. I expect you to be a gentleman. I would hate to see the consequences if you aren’t young man.”

Jerrod was amazed that Mr. Bonds would even express anything like that to him considering they’d just met. He didn’t like the look Mr. Bonds was giving him as if he had already convicted him in his own mind. Jerrod began to wonder what he had gotten himself into, but he wanted to visit with Julia, so he responded in a quiet tone of voice, “I understand Mr. Bonds and you have nothing to worry about. I have the utmost respect for your daughter and your family and I will do nothing to make you doubt that I have only good intentions.” Jerrod couldn’t believe that he put that together so quickly and the look on Mr. Bonds’ face softened.

“Ok, son; I’m going to get the pick-up truck and get my wife and kids. We’ll be leaving shortly. Julia, why don’t you show your friend around the farm. Be careful, don’t track anything into the house when you’re done; your mom just finished cleaning the floors.

“Thanks dad.” Julia kissed her dad on the cheek before she turned and pointed towards the red barn. As they walked there they heard her parents getting ready to leave.

The tour of the barn didn’t take long as the two were anxious to get back to the house where they could at least watch some television or listen to the radio. Jerrod was thankful to get out into the open air as the smell of the barn was nauseating to him. Julia tried to be a good host explaining that her dad grew wheat, soy bean, and corn. He originally had beef cattle but that didn’t work out for him so he returned to raising crops. When they got to the house they entered through the back door which led into a small mud room. Julia wiped her feet on the black rubber floor mat and then took her shoes off when she entered the house. Jerrod followed her in without first wiping his shoes on the black rubber mat.

Julia noticed he was still wearing his shoes and made him return to the mud room to take them off. “Jerrod, we don’t wear our shoes in the house. It brings in too much dirt and makes it harder to clean. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Julia, I’m sorry,” he replied.

They entered the small house and immediately went into the living room where a small eighteen inch television is located. The room was decorated in hand-me-down furniture that looked as if it never moved from where it was placed when it was brought into the house. The walls are painted a neutral beige color, the ceiling is a bright white, and the only interesting color is the Early American stained woodwork and doors. Julia turned on the television and sat down next to Jerrod not thinking it would make a statement about her intentions. She was used to sitting next to her brother or father when they watched television together. Jerrod could feel himself getting tense and more nervous, but tried to control it as he didn’t want her to move away.

“Anything you special you want to watch? We only get six channels,” asked Julia.

“Actually, it would be nicer if we could just listen to the radio and talk,” he offered.

Julia smiled in response to his not wanting to watch television. Her agreement was transmitted to him by her using the remote to turn off the television, getting up, and turning on the radio that was located on a shelf in the bookcase behind the couch they were sitting on. It wasn’t an expensive stereo, but a simple clock radio with an AM and FM band. “We only get a few stations. Is there anyone you like in particular? Never mind, I’ll just put on the only rock ‘n roll station we can receive.” Julia returned and sat next to Jerrod.

For the next two hours, Jerrod and Julia neither talked nor moved from their place on the couch. For all the conversation they had at the pizza parlor, they had nothing to say to each other after not seeing each other for a week. Jerrod thought he could feel her leg pressing against his. He looked at her and she pressed harder against his leg. She was sending him a signal. But, she was only twelve. What could she know about the birds and the bees living in a Christian centered household? Jerrod was starting to get more interested in what she was trying to tell him with the pressure from her leg. Jerrod moved ever so slightly and put his left arm around Julia’s shoulders. She reacted by leaning into him and looking into his eyes. Julia Bonds was seducing Jerrod Saxton – plain and simple.

Jerrod could feel a stirring between his legs. He’d masturbated while looking at pornographic pictures, but this was different. He was getting aroused because a real girl, albeit girl as young as his sister, was coming on to him. He leaned in and placed his lips on Julia’s. Much to his surprise and shock, Julia through her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. She opened her mouth to so he could caress her tongue with his. He broke the kiss for a moment to try to say something to her, but she just leaned into him and kissed him. They kept kissing for a good ten minutes before they broke apart to catch their breath and take a short break.

Julia leaned back into the couch and sighed a long sigh of contentment. Jerrod could see her legs were spread underneath her skirt. He decided to take a chance, “Can we go up to your room? Wouldn’t we be more comfortable there?”

Julia knew better, but something inside her said it was ok. She was going against all the moral teachings her parents tried over the years to instill within her. “Yes, but we have to be careful and remember that my parents will be home by six o’clock.” She stood and took his hand and led him to the small upstairs bedroom she shared with her six year old sister.

Upon entering the room, the embraced, and kissed each other. Jerrod moved his hand to touch her breast only to find that she still hadn’t begun to bloom into womanhood. His penis began to rise and press against the young girl. He slipped his hands down to her buttocks and he instinctively pulled her into him. As they kissed, he maneuvered her to her bed and pushed her down on it. Jerrod was not gentle at all when he was kissing her and when he pushed her down onto her bed. She looked up at him wondering what he wanted of her. She could see the small bulge in his pants. Julia was content to just kiss him and not go any further. Jerrod had other ideas. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her onto her back, and literally fell on top of her. He pressed his sixteen year old body into hers. Julia cried out and tried to stop Jerrod from hurting her by hitting him on his shoulders and arms.

Julia was too small to stop Jerrod from using his weight to keep her pinned to the bed. While on top of her he used his hands to pull her skirt up high enough so he could use his knees to force her skinny legs apart. Julia wiggled and tried with all her might to stop him. She began crying and begging him to stop. This just fueled Jerrod’s increasing sexual urge and impending rage. He got her legs apart and her skirt high enough to see the plain white cotton bloomers she was wearing. He reached for the waistband of the cotton panties and ripped. They came off her body after two good pulls on the cloth. Julia was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to punch Jerrod as hard as she could. The shaking of the bed caused things to fall off the night table located next to the bed. A Magic 8 Ball rolled next to Julia’s head and just rested there.

Jerrod was ready to do her. He was going to fuck a girl for the first time in his sixteen year old life. His cock was pressing against the cloth of his briefs. He pulled open his belt, unbuttoned the top of his jeans, and pulled down his zipper. He pushed the combined briefs and jeans down releasing his rampantly hard but inconsequentially sized cock. Julia lay there with her eyes closed, her sobbing continuing as was her begging him to stop. Jerrod laughed and said, “Now is your time bitch. I’m going to fuck you into submission. Shoot you full of Jerrod Saxton cum.” With that he leaned down, placed the head of his cock at her hairless vaginal opening, and pushed himself into her. Julia screamed so loud, Jerrod pulled a pillow from next to her and covered her face. She fought even harder as Jerrod held the pillow down so he wouldn’t have to listen to her crying as he fucked her.

And fuck her he did. The first time didn’t last too long. He ejaculated into the crying girl after only a few minutes of pushing himself into and out of her. He lifted the pillow off her face and she gasped for breath not even thinking that Jerrod was still impaled in her body. His cock was still hard and he was beginning to fuck her again.

“Please Jerrod, stop. I didn’t bring you here to do this to me. I’m not that kind of girl. I just wanted to kiss you,” she cried.

“Fuck you bitch. You wanted this and I’m givin’ it to you. Like it or not, I’m going to fuck you until your parents get home and you’re not goin’ to do nothin’ about it.” Just as he finished growling at her, he began to renew his assault on her twelve year old cunt. He reached down to her knees so he could lift them up to get better access to her body. She tried to fight him so he dropped her left leg and picked up the Magic 8 Ball and violently hit her about her head and face. He hit her over and over again with the children’s toy. Sometimes he used a closed fist which finally caused Julia to black out. Now Jerrod had his way with her. He fucked her pussy and her ass. When she started to regain consciousness he would hit her again and again until she passed out. Jerrod Saxton was brutal in his control of the young girl and in rape heaven. He took out on Julia his masturbation fantasies about sexually abusing the girls at school that made fun of him. They thought he didn’t know about their remarks, but he did. Jerrod spent the next two hours abusing the young Julia Bonds. After then umpteenth time of fucking her, he finally couldn’t do it anymore and fell caddy corner across her body and fell asleep. He didn’t’ care that the two of them and the bed were covered in blood.

Julia awoke before him, but did not dare to move to awaken him. She could feel the moist blood covering her privates and her backside. Her face and head ached from the beating Jerrod inflicted upon her. Her nose was broken, her eyes were swollen, and her lips were split. She could feel that he had broken several of her teeth. Julia just lay there hoping something would happen so she wouldn’t have to face her mother and father. Then she felt him move and it was then she realized the he was awakening because they both heard the doors to her father’s truck slam shut. Her parents were home early!!!

The front door to the house opened and they heard her father yell for them. The door to her shared bedroom was open and neither of them moved quick enough to prevent themselves from being caught. Mr. Bonds had bounded up the staircase because he expected to find Julia and her guest in the living room or on the front porch. Now he stood in the doorway to his daughter’s room madder than hell. By the looks of the bedspread and sheets, he knew that the young man had beaten and most probably raped his daughter. His first thought was to bolt into the room and kick the living shit out of Jerrod, but he did something else. Something he thought would be a better way to end the horror he was witnessing. He ran to his bedroom and retrieved his Glock Model 27 chambered in 40 S&W. Upon returning to the room, he saw that Jerrod had rolled off the bed and was beginning to stand up. Julia lay on the bed partially conscious and in total abject fear. She was unable to move because of the injuries Jerrod had inflicted upon her head and body. What Mr. Bonds didn’t know was Jerrod had located the Magic 8 Ball on the floor and was holding it in his right hand behind his back. Mr. Bonds raised the gun and somewhat unsteadily pointed at the young man who had just violated his daughter. Jerrod could see Mr. Bonds was not to steady with the handgun and knew he had one chance in a million to escape his predicament.

Jerrod screamed, “Behind you, Mr. Bonds!!! Your kids are behind you!!!” That was enough to get Mr. Bonds to drop his guard and turn his head towards the doorway. Jerrod, not having an ounce of experience with disarming anyone and not being very physical to begin with, took the Magic 8 Ball and threw it with all his might at Mr. Bonds’ head. As his luck would have it, the Magic 8 Ball made a direct hit against Mr. Bonds’ temple. The shock of being hit was enough to stun Mr. Bonds. Jerrod made his move by running across the room, grabbed Mr. Bonds’ right hand with his left, and twisted it against the normal rotation of the arm. He started to pound on Mr. Bonds’ head with his right fist over and over again. The surprise of it all caused Mr. Bonds to lose his balance and fall to the floor. As he did, his right hand released his grip on the gun. Jerrod had enough presence to pick it up and take control of it. He immediately pointed it at Mr. Bonds. Without thinking about the consequences, he pulled the trigger. The gun jumped in his hand, but the bullet entered Mr. Bonds’ chest, punctured his heart and killed him instantly. Jerrod couldn’t believe that he fired the gun, killed Mr. Bonds, and ejaculated as he did so.

Julia had enough presence of mind and she screamed; a loud, long, and wailing scream. Mrs. Bonds ran up the steps when she heard the gunshot. She screamed when she saw her husband on the floor his white shirt covered in blood. “What did you do? Oh, my God!!! You killed my husband!!!” she cried.

“Shut up cunt,” yelled the naked Jerrod. He pointed the gun at Julia’s mother and told her to get her daughter up from the bed and take her downstairs into the living room. Mrs. Bonds stifled her need to vomit and cried when she saw the condition of her daughter, but didn’t say anything to Jerrod as she helped her daughter off the bed and out of the room. Jerrod followed them downstairs to the living room where the two younger children sat waiting. He didn’t care that he left his clothing in the upstairs bedroom. His nakedness and blood covered body did not bother him in the least.

Jerrod pointed the gun at the youngsters and told them to get onto the floor. Both of them started crying as they slid off the couch and onto the floor. “So, Mrs. Bonds, how old are the two little ones?”

The gasping and sobbing Mrs. Bonds gained control of her emotions and replied, “Jonathan is five and Rachel is nine. Please don’t hurt them. Please, just go upstairs, get dressed, and leave. We won’t call the police for a good hour to give you time to get away. Please!!!”

“Fuck you Mrs. Bonds!!! What you’re going to do is to come over here, get on your knees, and show your three kids how to suck a cock.” Jerrod had the power, because, he had the gun. He didn’t know how many bullets were left in it and he didn’t care. He pointed the gun at Mrs. Bonds and motioned with it that she’d better get a move on. Mrs. Bonds walked to where he was standing, fell to her knees, leaned in, and began to suck his blood and cum covered cock. The younger children cried louder and Julia just sank to the floor because her body was starting to react to the large amount of blood she had lost and was continuing to lose. Mrs. Bonds thought about biting down on Jerrod’s cock and actually decided that it would be a good thing to do when he was about to cum. She hated what she was doing. In all her years married to her husband, she sucked his cock once and that was on their wedding night. Mrs. Bonds thought timing was going to be everything.

Jerrod legs began to weaken as Julia’s mom fellated him. He was enjoying her mouth on his cock. He could feel himself getting ready to explode and so could Mrs. Bonds. She placed her hands on the back of his thighs and took his meager length into her mouth. Just as she could feel his cock begin to stiffen, she bit down. Jerrod felt it, yelled, and put the barrel of the gun next to her left temple. He growled, “Open your mouth bitch or I’ll blow your brains out!!!”

Mrs. Bonds felt the cold steel of the handgun against her temple and did as he commanded. It was the last thing she felt on this earth as Jerrod pulled the trigger at point blank range. The bullet pierced her left temple, traversed through her brain, and exited at the right temple exploding bone, blood, and brain matter all over the floor. She fell to the floor in a heap. The children were stunned. Jonathan, the five year old, pissed in his pants and on the floor from fear. Rachel screamed and Julia just moaned. Jerrod was erect, but didn’t ejaculate. He knew he was in deep trouble and the only way he thought to get out of it was to complete the job – kill all three of them. He could see blood, bone, and brain matter spread all over the floor from Mrs. Bonds head. Jerrod looked down at Mrs. Bonds’ body and used his right foot to move her head so he could see the hole the bullet made when it exited. Any normal human being would have vomited on the spot, but not Jerrod. The sick fuck actually kneeled down and stuck his erect cock into the exit wound in Mrs. Bonds’ head. “Look kids, I’m fuckin’ your dead mother’s fuckin’ head.” He began laughing uncontrollably and he thrust his cock into the remaining gray matter of her brain. He had both his hands on her head including the one holding the gun. He continued fucking her head and when he ejaculated he pulled the trigger on the Glock sending a bullet into the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. When he calmed down from his orgasm he pulled his cock out, released Mrs. Bonds’ head, and let it fall to the floor with a thud.

Julia had gotten a modicum of physical strength back and called to Jerrod. He walked over to where she was lying on the floor. “Please Jerrod, don’t hurt the kids. Please, I’ll do anything you want,” she moaned as the last bit of energy left her body. Jerrod laughed at her and replied, “I’m going to do everything to keep you alive so you can watch me fuck you sister and brother. I know I’m going to like it.” Julia was too weak to answer him.

Jerrod had to decide which of the two remaining Bonds’ children he have fun with next. He wasn’t really into little boys and he’d had enough pussy to satisfy himself for a while, so he decided that Jonathan would be his next victim. He walked to where the young boy lay in a pool of his piss, leaned down, and violently picked the boy up by his right arm. The child screamed in pain and fear. Jerrod laughed to himself and said, “Don’t worry son, I won’t hurt you anymore than I hurt your sister Julia. The only difference is I’m going to fuck you in your ass because you don’t have a pussy, now do you.””

Julia’s younger sister Rachel lay on the floor whimpering trying to keep from attracting any attention. She watched as Jerrod took her brother and threw him onto the couch. Julia and Rachel watched as Jerrod ripped the young boys clothing off not caring how much he hurt him. When the child tried to resist, Jerrod would pick of the gun and hit the boy anywhere he could with the butt of the handgun. The whole time he was ripping the clothing off of the screaming crying child his cock was getting hard. Jerrod Saxton was learning that this form of abuse and sexual deviance was his key to feeling better than good. He felt great. Never before had he felt such overwhelming power over people. Jerrod Saxton had finally found his calling – sadism borne of rape and murder.

When he had Jonathan completely naked, he turned him over and wondered how and with what he was going to abuse him. He looked around the living room and found his weapon. Next to the fireplace was a set of fireplace irons. He picked up the gun, walked over to the fireplace, and picked up the poker used to stoke the fire. He looked at the ash encrusted metal and thought to himself that this would make a nice sex toy. He returned to the couch where Jonathan lay on his back crying his eyes out.

“Shut up you little brat. If you don’t shut up now, I won’t make it pleasant for you when I fuck you. Do as I say, Jonathan!!!” Jerrod liked that the boy tried to listen to him. He also noticed that this little kid had more cock then he did. He kneeled down and took the boys penis in his hand. He started playing with it and after a few strokes, Jonathan began to calm down. Jerrod saw that his cock was beginning to get hard and for no other reason than to try it, he leaned in and took it into his mouth. He began to suck on the boy’s cock just as his mother did to him before he put a bullet in her brain. Jerrod could feel the young boy respond to his sucking.

“So, you like having your dick sucked,” said Jerrod right before he returned his mouth to the young boy’s cock. He placed the handgun on the floor between his legs as he began to fellate the boy. He took his young balls in his hand and began to play with them. Jonathan responded by moaning causing Jerrod to stop caressing his balls and start squeezing them. Jonathan felt the pain immediately and screamed at the top of his lungs. Jerrod released the pressure, but the boy continued to scream and cry. Jerrod knew it was time to end the fun and games.

He had the poker from the fireplace, but felt it would be more fun to crush the boy’s balls before he fucked him. He returned to sucking the softening cock and when it was hard again, he took the boy’s balls in his right hand and squeezed with all his might. Jonathan cried out and Jerrod could feel the soft tissue of the boy’s testicles give way in his hand. Jonathan fainted from the pain. Jerrod released the boy’s scrotum and looked at the bruised sack with nothing but crushed testicles in them. His cock was hard again and he wanted to put it someplace, but thought better of it. He had to make sure that the young boy was finished.

Jerrod picked up the poker. He rolled the boy over placing his legs so they were hanging down the front of the couch. This gave him access to the boy’s pink rosebud. He placed the pointed tip of the poker at the entrance to the boy’s bowel and pushed. He wasn’t gentle about it and forced a good four inches into the boy. The pressure forced Jonathan awake and he again began to cry and scream from the pain he was feeling. Jerrod began to insert and remove the poker from the five year olds asshole. He could see the pink color of the boy’s anus turning black with the soot that coated the fireplace iron. Jerrod called to Julia. “I’m fucking your brother, Julia. Not with my cock, but with the poker from the fireplace. It fits very nicely in his ass. I’m going to have such fun fucking him!!!”

Rachel cried out, “Don’t do that to him. You’ll hurt him, you, you…” Jerrod stopped what he was doing to Jonathan, stepped over to Rachel, and kicked her in her stomach causing her to lose her breath. He thought to himself that should keep her quiet for a while. He turned back to the boy and began laughing out loud. The sight of Jonathan on the couch with his legs hanging down and a fireplace poker sticking out his ass was hilarious. He laughed for a good five minutes before he took the handle of the poker and shoved the entire length into the boy.

For the next ten or so minutes, Jerrod used the poker as a dildo on the boy. He’d slide the implement into the boy until the handle was the only thing protruding from his body. When he would pull it out, streams of blood would flow until he pushed it back into the dying boy. It didn’t take long for Jonathan to succumb to the torture Jerrod was submitting him to. When he got tired of fucking the child with the poker he removed it and replaced it with his hard cock. He fucked the dead boy relishing the feeling of the warm blood that was pouring out the child’s mutilated anus until he ejaculated. Jerrod thought to himself three down and two to go, but he needed to know how much time he had because his parents would be picking him up at 9:00 o’clock.

When he stood up to look at the clock radio on the bookshelf he noticed that the entire front of his body was covered in Jonathan’s blood. He took his hand and rubbed it in the congealing blood. He felt a need to piss again. He saw that the time was just about 6:00 PM and that would give him at least two hours to do Rachel and Julia. He turned to where Rachel lay on the floor and used his foot to force her onto her back. He placed his right foot on her neck and relieved his bladder on her. Rachel tried to get him to stop, but that was a fruitless attempt. Jerrod laughed as he watched her lay there trying to keep him from pissing on her face. He had no idea of what a terrible thing he was doing. Jerrod Saxton was having loads of fun – heinous fun and he was loving it.

“I’m hungry,” he said out loud. “I wonder what Mrs. Bonds left in the kitchen to eat.” Knowing that neither of the girls would move, he walked into the kitchen to see what was in the pantry and refrigerator. The fun he was having was making him hungry – famished really. He found some chicken and beer in the refrigerator. Sitting at the kitchen table he satiated his hunger for food which only made him want to fuck and inflict hurt more now that he’d gotten his strength back. Having his fill of chicken and his first consumption of an alcoholic beverage, Jerrod returned to the living room to find Rachel had moved over to her sister Julia to try and comfort her.

Jerrod got mad at the sight of the two girls and quickly walked over to them and kicked Rachel in the face to get her separated from her sister. He pointed the gun at her and told her to remove her clothes. If she didn’t do it fast enough for him, he told her he’d just shoot her and fuck her after she died so she wouldn’t get the benefit of losing her cherry to him while she could feel it. Rachel looked at him and began to cry.

“Do it now, Rachel. I’m not fuckin’ with you when I tell you to strip.” He pointed the gun near her and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed into the floor in front of her. Rachel pissed where she lay, but started to take her clothing off as he commanded her to. Jerrod stood rubbing himself as he watched the nine-year-old remove her clothing. When she was totally naked he made her crawl over to him.

“Do you remember what your mother was doing when I shot her? She was sucking my cock and that is what all good girls need to learn to do. Now, put my cock in your mouth and suck it for me. If you don’t, I’ll shoot you and not miss.”

Rachel looked up at the monster that had raped her sister, murdered her father and mother, and raped her five-year-old brother with a fireplace poker with total fear in her eyes. At the tender age of nine, she had seen up close and personal what a sick mind could do to a kind loving religious family. She had prayed her heart out to Jesus to come and help them. Now she had to do something she knew was against her teachings and the laws of nature, but if she didn’t she’d be dead in less than a minute. Maybe if she did what he asked Jerrod would calm down and let her and her sister live. She rose up on her knees and took his blood covered cock into her mouth. She began to suck and tried with all her might to keep from vomiting because the blood on his cock was that of her mother, sister, and brother.

Jerrod stood with his legs slightly apart and used his free hand to guide Rachel’s head as she sucked on his cock. Occasionally he would take the butt end of the gun and hit her with it to show her who was boss. He’d take her by the back of her head and force his cock into her mouth and throat as deep as it would go. Several times he’d look over at Julia, who hadn’t moved since her sister started sucking his cock, and tell her what a good cocksucker her nine year old sister was becoming. Jerrod hadn’t really cum in anyone’s mouth so he continued to pound his cock into the young girl’s mouth. He loved to see her cough and tears come out of her eyes from the abuse his cock was doing to the interior of her mouth and the entrance to her throat.

Jerrod Saxton had crossed the narrow line of sanity to total insanity. Insanity rooted in deep psychosexual fantasies helped along by hours of habitual masturbation. It took about fifteen minutes or so until he ejaculated. When he did he kept Rachel’s head pressed firmly against his pubic bone. He didn’t even release her head after he came. Rachel had given up trying to get him to let go of her and just sat like a sack of potatoes before him. With each passing second the life blood of her body was being diminished because Jerrod’s cock had effectively shuttered the trachea and no air was reaching her lungs. Rachel Bonds was dying because she had a cock stuffed in her mouth that effectively blocked her trachea. Jerrod regained some semblance of sanity and released Rachel’s head before she succumbed due to a lack of oxygen. She too collapsed in a heap, but she was barely alive. Jason looked down at the small nine-year-old and decided he’d wait before he fucked her.

Forty-five minutes later Jerrod rolled Rachel onto her back and realized that he couldn’t get it up anymore. He’d lost the ability to get an erection. The last orgasm took everything out of him. He thought if he abused her a bit he’d get aroused and be able to fuck her hairless pussy. He’d already used the fireplace poker on her brother and he didn’t really want to use it again on Rachel. Jerrod walked into the kitchen and found the perfect tool for the job. He slid a twelve inch carving knife out of the wooden holder that was on the butcher block table on side of the kitchen near the sink. He eyed the knife and figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He'd fuck and kill her with the carving knife.

Jerrod returned to the living room to find Rachel exactly where he left her. He walked over to her and kicked her so hard she rolled onto her back. He kneeled down beside her and took the twelve inch carving knife and thrust it into the girl. It did not matter whether he found her vaginal opening, just thrusting it between her legs was enough to get him aroused, but not the way he wanted. Getting madder and madder, Jerrod began to rotate the knife with each stabbing motion. Rachel Bonds jumped and twitched with each thrust. She was in the throes of death when he finally dribbled a small amount of cum from his semi-erect cock.

Rachel Bonds’ blood collected between her legs in a growing pool. With a groan and a last gasp that welled up from within the depths her nine year old body she died, releasing a small amount of urine and fecal matter. Jerrod watched in amazement not realizing that when a person died the body loses control over the urinary and bowel sphincters. Jerrod watched the pool of blood grow and when he’d seen enough, he leaned forward placed his mouth into the pool and drank from it. He left the knife buried to the hilt in Rachel’s body. He stood up and turned to the spot where Julia lay, but she wasn’t there. Fuck, he thought to himself, where could she have gone. “Julia!!!” he cried.

Jerrod Saxton remembered where the handgun lay and retrieved the Glock. He began to search the first floor house for Julia hoping she hadn’t gone too far. Julia actually found the strength to crawl into her father’s office and made one phone call. It was the end of the phone call that Jerrod walked in on. Julia lay on the floor dead having lost close to ninety percent of her blood volume. The female 911 Operator was saying, “Hang on, I’ve notified the State and Pillar Ville Police Departments. Are you there?”

Jerrod walked over to the phone handset, took it from Julia’s dead hand, and placed it back into the phone cradle. He looked at the clock and decided he still had time to play with the Bonds’ children. He dragged Julia back into the living room and placed her on the floor between Jonathan and Rachel. He sat on the floor in the pool of blood that had formed among the three dead children. He looked at the dead boy and then at the two dead girls smiling to himself at the handy work he had done and how completely sexually charged it made him. He took a deep breath letting it out very slowly as he began to masturbate. It was in this position the first State Trooper found Jerrod Saxton, sitting totally naked in a pool of congealing blood, covered head to toe in the blood of the family he murdered, masturbating.


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrod Saxton's criminal trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jerrod Saxton’s lawyer was known for his taking of truly indefensible cases. Gerald Barbary, Esquire stood a towering six foot four inches, with a shock of pure white hair, and the bluest of blue eyes, the sixty-eight year old attorney sat in the courtroom with his co-counsels discussing the opening of the trial. He’d tried to get a change of venue claiming Jerrod Saxton would never get a fair trial in Westland County due to the local and national coverage his case had received. Sitting in the back of the small courtroom were reporters from the three major networks, the major wire services, the cable all news networks, and Court TV. Barbary had taken the time to nurture the media only to have the Judge presiding over the case slap a gag order on him and the District Attorney.

The Saxton family sat in the first row of spectator’s section right behind the defense table. The Bonds only representatives at the trial were the District Attorney, the State Troopers, local Pillar Ville policemen, and the District Attorney’s detectives that would testify for the Prosecution against Jerrod. Mr. and Mrs. Saxton liquidated all of their assets and took a second mortgage on their modest house to get enough money to cover the initial payment of Gerald Barbary’s fee. Although he took cases that were unpardonable, Barbary still commanded huge sums of money to either work his magic for an acquittal or continuing to argue his client’s innocence through the appeals process in the state and federal appellate courts. Mr. Saxton couldn’t believe his son was so sexually violent. Upon receiving the call from the local police chief telling him his son was in custody and reason, Mr. Saxton retched in the master bathroom toilet. As he was vomiting he could not control his bodily functions and ended up pissing on the floor. Mrs. Saxton did not get out of bed; but, lay there crying knowing intuitively that her son’s life had just come to an end. Jerrod’s sister knew nothing until the next morning. Her parents felt there was no need to wake her with the horrible news of her brother’s crime and subsequent arrest. Luckily for the family, news of the crime did not immediately filter out to the media; so, no television news trucks were parked in front of their modest house until late the next afternoon.

The specially convened Westland Grand Jury didn’t take long to vote and return a true-bill indictment against Jerrod Saxton. The indictment consisted of five counts of first degree murder, three counts of rape in the first degree, four counts of abuse of a corpse, and multiple counts of deviant sexual intercourse. The District Attorney moved that Jerrod be tried as an adult so she could file a death penalty case against him. Based upon the hideous crime scene, the subsequent gruesome photos of the deceased, and the blood spattered interior of the house, the District Attorney was not going to let this son-of-a-bitch walk out a free man from the juvenile prison system at the age of twenty-one. At the least, she’d accept life without the possibility of parole; but, the death penalty was the proper punishment for the depravity of the crimes committed.

Suzanne Moreland was elected to the District Attorney’s Office after serving eight years as an Assistant District Attorney in Westland County upon her graduation from Dickenson Law School. Her specialty during her tenure as an Assistant DA did not prepare her for her first death penalty case. She was used to negotiating with local attorneys about speeding and driving under the influence citations. She’d occasionally sit as second chair at the infrequent major criminal case that would be adjudicated in Westland County. When she received the call advising her of the quintuple murder and the special circumstances she decided on the spot that she would prosecute the case and all forensic information would be kept locked not in a draw in a safe located in the wall behind her desk. Arriving at the scene some thirty-five minutes after the first officer had arrived, she was counseled not to enter the Bonds’ home. Suzanne did not listen. When she entered the house and saw the pooled blood, the bodies of the three children, and Mrs. Bonds she retched all over herself. Being a single mom of two children the age of the two youngest Bonds’ children solidified her no nonsense approach to the case. She drove home in a daze and had a very difficult time falling asleep that night.

Judge Roy Bean, no relation to the other judge by the same name, was elected to the bench twenty-five years ago after practicing law in the county since his graduation from Harvard Law. He started in civil court and six years after being elected to the bench he was moved to the criminal courts. The Judge was known as a strict constructionist. His interpretation of the law was based upon his idea that man enacted civil and criminal laws to protect society from the dregs that forced the United States to have one of the largest prisoner populations in the world. He made no bones about how he felt in certain cases and had been overturned on appeal only once in his judicial career. Attorneys knew where he stood and for better or worse didn’t try any courtroom shenanigans for fear of being cited by Judge Bean with contempt of court. Upon reading the indictment, Judge Bean issued two orders. The first was a gag order requiring both the prosecution and defense to keep their mouths shut about the case. The second required a psychological screening of the accused by a doctor chosen from each side of the case. In this way, Judge Bean circumnavigated any call by Barbary for a Not Guilty by Reason of Mental Impairment or Defect Defense. It also gave him the opportunity to review the reports that would be submitted to the court as to the mental and emotional state of Jerrod Saxton prior to beginning of the trial.

Judge Bean made sure that the case would not become another trail of the century a la Ted Bundy or Albert Fish. He would only allow one pool reporter from each of the major types of reporting and media services. Only one courtroom artist would be allowed in the courtroom on any given day with the selection of the artist left to a lottery system. No cameras would be allowed whether they were still, motion, or digital. Access to the courtroom would be by a first come first serve basis; therefore, the line of spectators always started forming in the early hours of the morning. The only modification the Judge made to the daily routine of the courthouse was to request to the President Judge for a move to the largest courtroom in the Westland County Courthouse. This allowed the number of spectators to increase from fifteen to thirty. Based upon the celebrity of the case, Judge Bean knew he could have held the trial in Beaver Stadium at Penn State University and it would be filled to overflowing every day.

Jerrod Saxton was denied bail by the Court of Common Pleas Judge. He was housed in the Westland County Jail which by any prison standard was not really a hard-time facility. He was kept under a constant watch by the guards and due to his age was kept from the general population of low level white and blue collar criminals. He was transported from the prison to the courthouse in an armored vehicle to make sure he lived to finish the trial. More than one thousand threats against his life were received via telephone, mail, and email. Judge Bean took it seriously enough; but, made sure that Jerrod Saxton had his day in court. Jerrod arrived wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt, grey paisley tie, black shoes, and the restraining chains that kept him from doing anything stupid. His long blond hair was shorn into a typical Marine recruit buzz cut. For the first time in years, his parents and sister could see his ears.

“All rise!!!” shouted the bailiff.

Judge Bean, resplendent in his black judicial robe, entered and climbed the four steps up to his seat behind the bench. He surveyed the courtroom and noticed that Jerrod was still in chains. This would not do. The defense had opportunity to appeal due to the status of the defendant in the courtroom prior to the trial beginning. Luckily enough the jury had not been seated yet. Judge Bean slid his leather chair back and sat down.

“Be seated,” he stated. While the attorneys, the defendant, and the courtroom spectators returned to their seats he eyed his bench to notice that his clerk had taken the time to place several legal pads and pens there. The clerk assumed correctly that the judge would be taking voluminous notes as the trial progressed. “Will the defendant please rise.”

Jerrod Saxton looked at his attorney and saw him respond by nodding his head. They both stood behind the defense table looking like the cartoon characters Mutt and Jeff because of their size difference and awaited the Judge’s pronouncement.

“Mr. Barbary, please advise your client that I will not tolerate any verbal outbursts or any form of physical disruption of these proceedings. I specifically ordered the bailiffs the leave him encumbered prior to the jury being seated. He is to understand the first outburst will result in his being restrained in his seat in the courtroom and the second will result in his removal from the courtroom where he can remain restrained and watch these proceedings on a closed circuit television in his holding cell. Is that understood, Mr. Barbary?”

“Yes, your honor. I assure you that my client has no designs on disrupting these proceedings. He is contrite defendant, Your Honor.”

“Don’t plead you case now, Mr. Barbary. You’ll have a time and place for that. I do not take lightly anyone; albeit attorney, defendant, spectator, or court personnel, disrupting the activities of this court. Bailiffs please remove the restraints on the defendant. Then please seat the jury and let’s begin these proceedings. When you are ready Madam Prosecutor you may start with your opening statement.”

Suzanne Moreland took a last look at the notes she made for her opening statement, took a deep breath, stood, and walked to a position a few feet from the center of the jury box. She looked individually at the twelve pairs of eyes trying to ascertain if she had made the right decisions during voir dire portion of the trial. Inside, Suzanne Moreland was a bundle of nerves, but outside to the rest of the world she was as calm as the eye of a hurricane. She waited a few moments longer knowing that Judge Bean would soon be asking why she hadn’t begun her opening. She again took a breath, exhaled, and spoke for the first time as the lead prosecutor in a first degree murder capital case.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I stand before you as a prosecutor and a single mother. The young man sitting across this courtroom from you is charged with premeditated capital murder. Five counts of first degree murder, three counts of first degree rape, and four counts of first degree abuse of a corpse. Jerrod Saxton with malice aforethought committed in five hours the state’s most brutal and horrific murders - a husband, a wife, and three innocent children. He showed no mercy and in fact reveled in their demise. He satisfied himself sexually when he committed these heinous acts. Not once; but, multiple times. I will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Jerrod Saxton knew exactly what he was doing when he realized that he would be alone with the oldest daughter as she became the first victim of his insane lust for sexual satisfaction. Jerrod Saxton is and always has been a predator. Jerrod Saxton was a loner that would not socially interact with members of his own peer group. It took a date with a girl four years younger than him for him to begin to try to socially interact with another human being other than those in his immediate family. I will prove that Jerrod Saxton had motive, opportunity, and desire to commit the atrocities he did upon the Bonds’ family. The Bonds’ family consisted of a hard working farming father, a stay-at-home mother, and three innocent children. The family was devoted church going Christians. Julia aged twelve, Rachel aged nine, and Jonathan aged five all lost their lives at the hands of Jerrod Saxton. This monster took the life of an innocent five year old because he wanted to feel the thrill of the kill. I will put forth the facts of this case exactly as we know they happened and you the jury will render a verdict consummate with the gravity of the crime. Thank you.”

Suzanne Moreland turned, strode purposely to the prosecution table, and took her seat. It was only then she felt the nervous energy coursing through her body begin to diminish and her muscles begin to relax. She did not look at the jury; but, focused on the legal pad in front of her. She waited for her legal adversary to open his side of the case. Gerald Barbary looked from the defense table to where she sat and smiled trying to reduce the amount of tension in the courtroom. He rose to his six foot four inch height, looked down at Jerrod, nodded, and turned to the jury. He spoke at first from behind the defense table.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I represent a young man that before today has not had a single run in with the legal system. He’s never been arrested for anything. Yes, he’s a loner; but, being a loner does not make one a monster.” Gerald Barbary moved from behind the defense table and walked over to the railing that separated the jury box from the courtroom. He continued, “Jerrod Saxton comes from a good family. His father is a hard working warehouse manager, his mother is an emergency room nurse at the local hospital, and his younger sister is the same age as one of the poor victims of this horrible crime. I am going to rebut all of the prosecution’s facts proving to you that Jerrod Saxton did not premeditate the murder of the Bonds’ family. Jerrod Saxton was a victim of circumstance and because of the circumstance he should not be standing trial for first degree murder. It is the opinion of the defense counsel and certain psychologists that Jerrod Saxton is not responsible for his actions. It is what I intend to prove later in this trial. I ask you to listen with open minds and decide based on the facts not on the innuendo of the prosecution. Thank you.”

Gerald Barbary smiled at the jury, his blue eyes piercing into certain selected jurors hoping to solidify his gut feeling that they were on the side of this young defendant. He turned, walked back to the defense table, nodded to the Saxton family, and sat down. Both the prosecutor and defense, felt they laid out the crux of the case for the jury and now only the presentation of their individual cases would prove or disprove each their feelings as to the guilt or innocence of Jerrod Saxton. Judge Bean waited a moment for the rustle in the courtroom to die down before he continued. “Madam Prosecutor, you may call your first witness.”

The prosecution presented their case using what information they had culled from the only first-hand source of the crime. Suzanne’s witness list consisted of State policemen, Pillar Ville policemen, the County Coroner, and the state appointed psychologist who interviewed Jerrod over the course of five days. The policemen recounted how they found the defendant sitting covered in his victims’ blood in the center of a pool of blood in the small living room masturbating while laughing and talking to the bodies that surrounded him. The State Policeman who was first on the scene described the horror that he walked in on. He explained how he tried to preserve the crime scene while attempting to get the defendant to cease his sexual activity and leave the house. The defense made no objections to the testimony given by police officers.

The testimony of the state psychologist was a different story. At every turn of the District Attorney’s cross examination, the defense tried to have the testimony tossed out. The judge would not sustain any of their objections on the ground that when it was their turn to present their case, they could rebut the psychologist’s testimony with their own expert witness. The state’s psychologist explained that in her conversations with the defendant it became apparent that he’d been hiding all the clues that he was a psychosexual sociopath. The psychologist recounted Jerrod’s telling her that he started hurting cats and dogs when he was seven years old. That he always hated his sister because of her popularity among not only her friends; but, with all of his. He admitted to stealing some of her worn underwear so he could smell them as he masturbated. What made him the craziest was hearing what other kids, especially the girls would say about him. He would go home and take out his anger at inanimate objects; but, graduated to maiming and killing animals to satiate his unbridled anger. When he turned twelve he had his first orgasm not through manipulating his penis; but, when he tortured killed his first dog after hearing one of his female classmates called him _‘needle dick the bug fucker’_. He recounted to the psychologist that he could never understand why she would say something like that because no one had ever seen him naked. The psychologist was in the witness box for three days developing the psychological, emotional, and physiological causality of Jerrod Saxton’s personality disorder.

The District Attorney closed her case with the cross examination of the County Coroner. The District Attorney requested that the courtroom be cleared due to the heinous nature of the crime scene photos. The Defense Attorney and the judge agreed to clear the courtroom which caused the fourth estate to cry foul. The judge relented and allowed one pool reporter to remain in the courtroom. The pictures caused two of the female jurors and one male juror to turn green and asked to be excused for a moment. Naturally, the defense objected and the judge overruled the objection. The coroner explained in detail what terminated the lives of the Bonds family. He said the two quickest to die was Mr. and Mrs. Bonds each having been shot in an area of the body that would cause an immediate cessation of life. He detailed the murder of Jonathan by explaining the injuries the child sustained when Jerrod pushed the fireplace poker into his body via his anal orifice. The coroner explained that the poker pierced the child’s intestines and eventually punctured his heart. Rachel succumbed to the violent use of the carving knife Jerrod had used as a sexual toy in violation of her vagina and anus. Julia, he said simply died from exsanguination or what is commonly known as a total loss of blood; notwithstanding, the multiple rapes and beating she received at the hands of the defendant.

The Defense Attorney opened his case by closing it. He decided that it would be better to not defend Jerrod; but, use his closing summation to put forth his reasoning as to why his client should be housed in a mental institution and not on death row in a maximum security prison. The psychiatrist hired to interview Jerrod wrote a scathing report; but, could not find any good reason to find him incompetent to stand trial or be institutionalized in a mental hospital. Knowing that he had a snowballs chance in hell to get Jerrod off, the Defense Attorney decided to play on the jury’s sympathies during his closing remarks.

Gerald Barbary waited until he felt it was a good time to begin his closing remarks after the judge said he could commence with them. He looked around the courtroom to hide his trying to find the one juror he could look at as he began his closing statement. He was chagrined to find that the one juror he thought would be on the side of the defense did not appear to be so inclined. Knowing his client had nothing to base his innocence on, he made a decision to scrap his written remarks, and speak extemporaneously from his heart.

“Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I stand before you as the defender of the individual who committed what the District Attorney has called the _‘worst crime in the history of the State of Pennsylvania.’_ I am not going to argue that point; but, I am going to beseech you to think about the life of the young man that hangs on your decision. Jerrod Saxton hid from his parents and the world around him. He could not help himself when he saw his parents spending more time with his younger sister. Today his parents sit in this courtroom suffering for their lack of parenting skills when it came to raising their son. Jerrod Saxton suffered the emotional and psychological beating given to him by his parents. He satiated his anger by finding others to take it out on. It started with small animals and graduated to the hellish crime he committed against the Bonds family. Jerrod Saxton suffered the ultimate breakdown when Julia Bonds decided that all she wanted to do was kiss him. Jerrod Saxton took her decision to stop kissing him as the ultimate rejection of him. He did what he did to her family in response to Julia Bonds cessation of kissing to alleviate his rising anger. What he did to the animals he did to the Bonds family. It was what he did to indefensible animals to assuage his inner rage. He deserves, no requires, long term psychiatric care - care that will hopefully someday free him of the demons that inhabit his personality. He needs you to return a verdict of not guilty by mental defect. Jerrod Saxton is a very sick young man and he needs your help to get him the psychiatric help he needs. He doesn’t need to be subjected to the life of a felon residing in a maximum security prison or placed on death row to while away years alone in a six by nine cell waiting for the day the State of Pennsylvania ends his life. Jerrod Saxton needs long term psychiatric care and that ladies and gentlemen of the jury is what you need to return as your verdict. Thank you.”

Suzanne Moreland spent the previous night writing and rewriting her closing remarks. Now, she stood prepared to send this monster of a boy to the hell he belonged. She had no second thoughts about seeking the death penalty. Her desire to see him put down like a rabid dog was tempered by the fact that if the jury did return a verdict of death, Jerrod would have at least twenty years to appeal his case. She turned to the jury, and begun her closing statement.

“Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I stand before you as the sole defender of the Bonds’ family. A family bound together in death as they were in life. There is nothing more I can say about the hard working and loving Bonds’ family other than it is your duty, no, obligation to return a verdict of guilty on all counts. A verdict based upon the sadistic and ultimately heinous methods the defendant used to take the lives of Julia, Rachel, and Jonathan Bonds. They did not deserve to be tortured and die the way they did. They deserved to live a long and fruitful life; but, their lives were taken in a fit of psychotic sexual rage borne of a young girl’s rejection of the defendant’s advances. The defendant thought more about his perverted sexual desires than the lives of the children he was molesting, torturing, and sexually abusing. He readily admitted to exploding over Julia’s decision to stop kissing him. Yes, you can say she was as much at fault; but, not to the madding level of Jerrod Saxton rage. Jerrod Saxton took the lives of five people while he reveled in his sick sexual satisfaction. I put to you, the jury; the crimes committed by this defendant are not defendable. They are inexcusable. They are without rhyme or reason. It is your duty to review the evidence and return a verdict of guilty on all counts. It is also your duty to return a punishment of death by lethal injection. The State of Pennsylvania, the County of Westland, the town of Pillar Ville, and most importantly the Bonds’ family, demands you find so. Do not make a mockery of this trial by returning anything less than a verdict of guilty on all counts. Thank you.”

The charge from Judge Bean was complicated because of the number of charges brought against Jerrod Saxton. It took Judge Bean a good thirty-seven minutes to complete the charge before he ordered the jury to begin deliberations. Just as soon as the jury was out of the courtroom and the judge adjourned the day’s activities, all the participants returned to their offices to await the decision of the jury. Jerrod was handcuffed and taken to the holding cell in the basement of the courthouse. No one was taking bets on how long the jury would be out. Each of the seventy-five counts had to be discussed and voted upon. Unless all the jurors were on the same page for all counts and agreeable on what penalty should be levied against the defendant, everyone felt the jury should be out for at least five days. They all lost. The jury returned from their deliberations in just under three hours.

The jury returned to the courtroom after all the participants had returned. The District Attorney felt the short period of time the jury was out bode well for her while the Defense Attorney felt he had an opening for an appeal if the jury went against him. Judge Bean sitting calmly behind the bench nodded to the Bailiff signaling him to give him the Verdict Form.

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” spoke the Judge after reading the Verdict Form the Bailiff had just taken from him to return to the Jury Foreperson.

“Yes, your honor,” replied the sixty-two year old Asian man that stood as he spoke the words.

“The accused will stand.” The judge waited as the accused and his lawyer stood. He noticed the lawyer looked directly at the jury while the accused just stared at the wall in front of him. The judge continued, “How say you on the first count of the indictment – murder in the first degree?”

The Asian man did not return the defense lawyer’s stare; but, continued to look toward the judge sitting behind the mahogany bench that also acted as his desk. He replied somewhat haltingly, “Guilty, your honor.”

“How say you on the second count of the indictment, rape in the first degree?”

“Guilty.”

“How say you on the third count of the indictment, deviant sexual intercourse”

“Guilty.”

“How say you on the fourth count of the indictment, abuse of a corpse?”

“Guilty.”

The accused did not flinch when he heard the first four counts come back as guilty. The lawyer looked at him for any expression of remorse or sadness and didn’t see any. The judge continued reading the counts of the indictment and the jury foreman continued replying as he did for the first four counts. Jerrod Saxton heard without moving or making a sound the jury foreperson reply guilty to all seventy-five counts of the indictment against him. Five counts each for each of the five individuals he was accused of sexually abusing, three counts of rape, five counts of murder in the first degree, and four counts of abuse of their corpses. The members of the jury sat stoically as the indictment was read with only one thought passing through their collective minds. When will we be dismissed by the judge so we could return home to our families or our significant others? 

Judge Bean satisfied that the jury had completed their deliberations as they were charged asked the final question of them, “How say you on the punishment?”

The Jury Foreman looked for a single moment at the young man standing at the defense table. He turned to the judge and replied, “We the jury found the defendant guilty on all counts; but, could not unanimously bring forth a verdict for the death penalty. Therefore, we have voted for five life sentences in prison without the possibility of parole. Hopefully to run consecutively, Your Honor.”

It took a total of thirty-three minutes to go through the entire indictment and when the last guilty was said by the jury foreperson, the defense lawyer spoke, “Your honor, considering the gravity of this verdict against my client, I request the jury be polled.”

The judge stared back at the defense lawyer knowing that a capital case required that the defense team request a poll of the jury. “Mr. Barbary, would it be acceptable to you that the poll only be taken for the first degree murder counts and the jury respond as a unit to the remaining counts?” asked the judge.

Gerald Barbary, a wizened old defense attorney knew that if he asked for an individual polling of each juror for each count, the judge would not look favorably upon his request. So, knowing when to fold, he replied, “That is quite acceptable your honor.”

The poll only confirmed the unanimous decision that was reached by the jurors. Jerrod Saxton was guilty on all counts. Satisfied that the verdict was a unanimous one, Gerald Barbary went through another legal formality when he requested the judge vacate all counts of the verdict on the grounds that the prosecution had not made their prima facie case. The court room, except for the Saxton family, groaned in unison as soon as the words came out of his mouth. The members of the jury glanced at each other and sat waiting for the judge’s response. It didn’t take but a nanosecond of time after the defense attorney made his request for the judge to respond in the negative.

Jerrod Saxton was convicted in a state that did have the death penalty; but, never enforced it unless the criminal decided to forego his or her remaining appeals. Considering the jury did not vote for the death penalty the most the judge could sentence him to was life in prison without the possibility of parole. He finally turned to look at his mother, father, and younger sister. His father had his each of his arms around the shoulder of his wife and daughter as they leaned into him crying at the loss of their son and brother. He quickly turned to face his attorney and for the first time since the reading of the verdict, Jerrod Saxton had a look of fear in his eyes. Gerald Barbary put his hands on the youngster’s shoulders, leaned in, and whispered, “It isn’t over yet. I will be appealing the verdict on several grounds. I truly believe we can get this injustice overturned on appeal.”

Jerrod looked into his lawyers eyes and realized that his life as he knew it had just come to an end. Jerrod Saxton had just turned eighteen today. He was sixteen when he committed and was indicted for the crimes for which he was just convicted. Today, on his eighteenth birthday he was to find out if he would ever see the outside of a prison for the rest of his natural life. He could feel the stress beginning to flow throughout his body. He began shaking where he stood and it took all of his control to keep from pissing his pants. His lawyer finally saw his client start to react to what had just happened. He pulled Jerrod close to him and held him up. The judge saw the two standing behind the defense table and knew he had to quickly pronounce sentence.

“Jerrod Saxton, do you have anything to say to this court before I pronounce sentence,” intoned the judge.

Jerrod Saxton looked at his lawyer, his family, and back to his lawyer. None of them could give him what he really wanted and needed. He didn’t really look at the judge when he quietly replied, “No, sir.”

“Speak up, young man!!!” cried the judge.

Jerrod jumped when the judge yelled at him. He took a deep breath to calm himself and replied in a louder voice, “No, sir.”

“Jerrod Saxton you have committed one of the most heinous crimes in the history of this state. I have been on the criminal bench for over thirty-five years and have seen it all; but, you have broken the mold. I don’t know what possessed you to take the lives of an entire family. A husband, a wife, and three young children all murdered. The mother, the girls, and the young boy were all raped by you and more than once. The sick act of necrophilia performed on all of them. I only wish I could sentence you to death; but, this state doesn’t allow the imposition of the death penalty by a judge without having first heard the jury render such a verdict, which you so deserve. I am bound by the laws of this state; but, I do have some latitude and I am going to use my best judgment when I pronounce your sentence. I hereby sentence you to five consecutive terms of life in prison without the possibility of parole. I hope you never see the outside of the walls of any of the state institutions to which you may be sent. May your incarceration be long and hard! May God have mercy on your soul. I hereby remand you to the Department of Corrections for a term not to exceed five times your life expectancy. Bailiff, take the prisoner away.”

Three bailiffs moved towards the defense table as Gerald Barbary began to beseech the judge, “Your honor!!! Your honor!!! May I ask the court to place Mr. Saxton in protective custody and on a suicide watch? His tender age is fodder for the inmates at any of the maximum security prisons to which he will be sent. I ask the indulgence of the court to allow Mr. Saxton some time to adjust to the life he is going to live.”

The judge looked down upon the scene behind the defense table and knew that he had just sentenced a young man to a horrible existence in a maximum security prison. He decided to show a modicum of mercy. He spoke with authority, “I will amend the sentence to have the prisoner kept in protective custody for a period of two weeks. He will also during that time be under a suicide watch. Bailiff, do you job.”

Gerald knew that Jerrod’s time had come. He turned to the boy, smiled as best as he could, took his right hand in his, and said, “I’ll be with you through the entire appeals process. Just mind your own business and you’ll be ok. Don’t fight what you can’t control.” Jerrod with tears now running down his face, nodded and allowed the bailiffs to place a chain around his waist and another around each ankle. His hands were handcuffed to the sides of his body. The ankle chains only allowed him to shuffle along as they did not allow for a normal stride. He turned one last time towards his family to see his mom covering her face not wanting to look at him. His dad gave a nod and just as quick stood to chaperone his wife and daughter out of the court room. Jerrod Saxton with a bailiff on each side of him and one behind him shuffled out of the court room to his new life as a convicted felon. A murderer. A rapist. A psychopath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Processing Center and Introduction to prison life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jerrod was transferred from the court house lock up to the main processing center for those convicted of felonies and Class A misdemeanors. The guards treated him decently considering he was the topic of every newspaper, magazine, television, radio, and cable television news and talk show. His first humiliation came when he was told to stand among the fifteen other incoming inmates and strip naked. Those who had been in the system before started removing their clothing. Jerrod hesitated and the nasty smelling nigger standing next to him said he’d better get a move on it or he’d be the brunt of a good beating by the guards. That was enough to get him to remove his clothing and stand completely naked in front of complete strangers.

Prison guards passed in front of each convict and asked them to open their mouths, stick out their tongues, lift up their tongues, and raise their arms above their head. Each man was required to look left and right so the inside of their ears could be inspected. When this was completed the guards took a couple of steps back and the sergeant-in-charge bellowed, “Ok, you losers, turn around, bend over, and spread ‘em. You know the drill. Time to see if you’ve got any contraband shoved up your asses.” Jerrod watched as all of the men did exactly as they were instructed. He hesitated which was the wrong thing to do. One of the guards came over to him and punched him in his stomach causing him to lose his breath and bend over. He then took him by his head and shoulders and spun him around so he was facing in the same direction as the others.

Jerrod could not believe the guard just struck him in his solar plexus causing him to lose his ability to breath for a moment. The smelly nigger next to him just laughed as he watched Jerrod from the corner of his eye trying to catch his breath. “Spread ‘em,” yelled the sergeant. All them men except for Jerrod reached around and took each cheek of their asses and pulled them open exposing their anuses to the guards. Because Jerrod was slow getting his hands to his cheeks, he felt the pressure of a guards boot on his testicles. He was lifted off the floor from the kick that was just applied to his privates. “Garcia, take that prisoner to the holding cell. We’ll deal with him later. We’ve got prisoners to process.” Garcia took Jerrod by the hair and pulled him to a small room located off the room they were in. Another guard picked up his clothing, tossed it in, and slammed the heavy metal door closed. Jerrod could hear the lock slide shut and that is when he began to weep uncontrollably.

Jerrod lay on the cold concrete floor for what seemed to be hours; but, it was only forty-five minutes. The sergeant unlocked the door and walked in to see Jerrod lying on the floor shivering. The room was warm and there should be no reason for the prisoner to be shivering. Sergeant Wyatt wasn’t the brightest bulb in the world, but his six foot ten inch height coupled with a two hundred ninety-five pound muscular frame gave him a good advantage over the losers who inhabited the prison where he worked. He didn’t realize that the young prisoner was shivering out of fear. Sergeant Wyatt just went about his business not caring at all about the emotional state of the prisoner lying on the floor.

“Stand up, prisoner. Now!!!”’ he bellowed.

Jerrod Saxton looked up at the giant of a man who stood over him, glaring, and expecting a reaction to his command. Jerrod gained enough control to roll himself up into a standing position in front of the Sergeant. He could see his name tag read Wyatt. He tried to control his fear and his shivering. He remembered what Mr. Barbary had told him about not getting himself into something he could not control. Jerrod took a deep breath, let it out, and spoke to Sergeant Wyatt. “Excuse me sir, but, I wasn’t ready or, no… I shouldn’t be here. I’m innocent!!!”

Sergeant Wyatt smiled and chuckled at the young prisoner that stood in front of him. “They all say that when they know damn well they committed the crime. They just don’t want to do the time. Now, turn around, bend over, and spread ‘em.”

“But…”

That was all Sergeant Wyatt needed to hear. His big paw of a right hand reached out and grabbed Jerrod around his throat and under his chin. He easily lifted Jerrod off the floor. He wasn’t choking the prisoner. He spoke as he held Jerrod up, “Never hesitate when answering a direct question. Never ever respond to a command with a question. Never ever disobey a direct command. If you do, you’ll end up in solitary confinement for a period not to exceed sixty days. You really don’t want to spend your first sixty days in the hole, now do you?” He let go of Jerrod and saw him fall to the floor in a heap. Using his foot, he prodded the prisoner to stand up.

When Jerrod stood up, he turned around, bent over, and spread the cheeks of his ass. He waited for Sergeant Wyatt to say something. He didn’t hear a word; but, felt a finger being slipped into his anus. Jerrod realized very quickly that if he moved or cried he’d end up in solitary confinement. Sergeant Wyatt used his gloved and lubed finger to check if Jerrod had stuck illegal contraband up his ass. He purposefully kept it in longer and deeper than necessary. Jerrod tried not to move or respond in any way to being probed anally. When Sergeant Wynn removed his finger he heard Jerrod sigh loud enough to be interpreted as one of relief.

“So, you liked having my finger up your ass. By the feel of it, it is going to provide some stud a good hole to fuck. Oh, I know, sex in the pen is illegal and guys like you never get raped. Bullshit!!! If I didn’t have to bring you to the Warden’s Office, I’d take your anal cherry right now and that would not bode well for you in your cell block or the yard. All of your fellow prisoners and losers would assume you’re a snitch and before you know it, you’d have a shank in your gut. Now stand up and get dressed, Jerrod. You are officially prisoner 452593801.”

Jerrod did as he was told. He stood up, picked up his prison clothes, and dressed himself. He wanted to ask Sergeant Wyatt questions, but thought better of it. All he wanted was to get away from this man. He wondered how he knew his name, but it didn’t take long to figure out that the guards would be privy to a list of names of the arriving prisoners. Jerrod looked up at the giant of a man and spoke in a quiet voice, “I’m ready if you are, Sir.”

Sergeant Wyatt smiled at the smallish boy that stood in front of him. He stepped to the door of the room, opened it, and motioned for Jerrod Saxton, prisoner number 452593801, to leave the room. Outside the room Jerrod could see that the other prisoners had been moved to their cell blocks. The only people there were two other guards and they were holding the same chains that were placed on him when he exited the court room. He wondered why they were needed when he was already in the system. Not wanting to be kicked, he stepped up to them and allowed them to chain and cuff his hands and ankles. Jerrod Saxton, prisoner number 452593801 was a becoming a quick learner.

The walk to the Warden’s Office took about ten minutes. Jerrod learned to become adept at the _‘chained prisoner shuffle’_. There was a guard on either side of him and Sergeant Wyatt behind him. He was told to stand next to the wall that was opposite to the door of the Warden’s Office. Sergeant Wyatt entered the office closing the door behind him. The two other guards waited on either side of him. They did not say a word to each other or to him. Ten minutes passed before Sergeant Wyatt opened the door and told them it was ok for them to enter. Jerrod shuffled in to find that he was actually in the room that was used by the Warden’s Administrative Assistant. He stood where the Sergeant told him to and again waited. The Administrative Assistant sat behind her desk staring at him before she realized and returned to her work. After another ten minutes, the warden emerged from his office.

“Well, well… What do we have here?” rhetorically asked the warden. He looked at the boy standing in front of him and smiled at everyone in the room. “I think he’s going to have a tough time in my prison.” Again rhetorically, he asked, “Don’t you think boys? Oh, Ms. Parker, I apologize for including you.” The warden walked over and stood in front of Jerrod. He stared at him with cold eyes. Jerrod tried to look down and that was the wrong thing for him to do. The warden cuffed him across his face causing him to take two steps backward. This only pissed the warden off more. “Take that useless piece-of-shit into my office. Unchain him and leave him there. It’s time for me to talk to this animal.”

Jerrod Saxton stood in the warden’s office not knowing what this maniac was going to say or do to him. He tried with all his might not to shake from the fear that was coursing through his body. He had an urge to piss, but knew if he did that on the warden’s office floor he’d be toast. He tried to calm himself by looking at the pictures that were on every wall of the office including the wall that had the three large windows on it. Jerrod closed his eyes and silently prayed. Praying was something he hadn’t done in years. He hoped that it would help him now. The warden entered the office and strode to a standing position behind his desk. Again, he stared down at Jerrod.

“So, young man, how is it going to go?” asked the warden.

Jerrod didn’t know if he was supposed to answer and he didn’t want to get hit again. He turned to see if anyone else had entered with the warden and noticed the two of them were alone. Jerrod realized that the warden was expecting a response, “Sir, I don’t belong here. I’m innocent. I didn’t murder that family. Please…”

The warden yelled, “Enough!!!” He continued, “You’re eighteen and you have a lifetime to spend behind these walls. The quicker you learn that no one gives a shit about your cries of innocence, the quicker you’ll become acclimated to your situation. You are from this moment forward prisoner 452593801. You have no name to the administration of this facility. You will adhere to the rules and regulations. If you don’t, you’ll end up in solitary confinement.”

The warden walked from behind his desk and stood in front of Jerrod. He leaned against his desk and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and just let it hang there for a moment before he spoke, “Get on your knees boy, and suck my cock. Show me that you’re not going to make your time here difficult.”

Jerrod stared at the warden in disbelief. The head administrator of the facility was standing in front of him telling him to suck his cock. He never really sucked a man’s cock and didn’t want to start now. The warden saw his hesitation, responded by taking his right hand and slapping Jerrod across his face. Jerrod had both hands free so he reacted without thinking. He used his minimal training and punched the warden in the solar plexus driving all the air out of his lungs. The warden hit the floor with a thud knocking several items off his desk. This was enough to alert the guards in the outer office and they entered to see Jerrod standing and the warden on the floor gasping for breath.

Sergeant Wyatt pulled a baton from his belt and struck Jerrod on the back of his head knocking him out. He walked to where the warden was on the floor, his cock hanging out of his pants, and him gasping for breath. “What in God’s name were you doing? And, how the fuck did you let him punch you? Damn, man, put your fuckin’ cock away before you get us all in trouble.” He continued to stare at the prone man.

It took a few minutes for the warden to gain control of his breathing and recover from the punch to his solar plexus before he had enough sense to put his cock back in his pants. He looked at the Sergeant and calmly said, “Take that boy and put him with _‘The Deacon’_. Fuck solitary confinement and fuck the instructions from the judge. If you say one word about this, I’ll have your job. Understand?”

Sergeant Wyatt knew better than respond to the warden’s useless demand. This was actually the first time he’d seen the warden in action with a prisoner; but, it was well known that he did like a blow job from some of the sissy bitches on occasion. Wyatt just couldn’t believe he would do anything with the new prisoner considering he was a total virgin to prison life and the written and unwritten rules and regulations of the institution he would be spending the rest of his life in. The Sergeant replied, “Sir, are you crazy? You really don’t want to do that. I’d recommend against it sir.”

“Just do as I say. Wake that piece-of-shit up and take him to his new home.” The warden turned and faced the window so he didn’t have to look at the men. His embarrassment was deep enough to keep him from watching them remove Jerrod from his office. He knew that housing prisoner 452593801 with The Deacon was going to be an interesting proposition and only time would tell how it would work itself out, if it did at all.


	4. Maximum Security Prison – The First Day in Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrod Saxton meets his cwllmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Jerrod Saxton, prisoner number 452593801, stood against the railing three stories up in front of the nine-by-six cage, he was going to inhabit with his new cellmate. In his arms, he held his bedding, three changes of prison uniforms, and his basic entitlement of toiletries. He could see that the cell was empty and figured that his cellmate was in the yard or the common area with the other prisoners. Sergeant Wyatt yelled to have the door open to cell 369. Jerrod watched as the steel bars slid to the right clanging open when they reached the end of the line. The Sergeant turned and waved Jerrod into the cell. Just as he passed into the small area that he would call home, he heard Wyatt signal to shut the cell door. Jerrod turned to see Sergeant Wyatt standing on the other sides of the bars smiling.

“452593801, if I were you, I wouldn’t do anything until you cellmate returns from the yard as he’s very particular about his cell.” The Sergeant turned and walked away before Jerrod could say anything.

Jerrod Saxton took the Sergeant’s advice and just stood in the middle of the cell waiting for his cellmate’s return. He stood for three-and-a-half hours before he heard the men enter the cell block and each of them take a position in front of the door to their cells. Jerrod couldn’t believe the size of the man standing waiting to enter the cell. Marcus _‘The Deacon’_ Washington stood seven feet three inches. He weighed in at 325 pounds of which not a single ounce was fat. His arms were as big as Jerrod’s thighs. Jerrod at five feet seven inches was a good eighteen inches shorter than his cellmate. The door slid open and the giant entered the cell. Jerrod remained frozen on the spot he’d been standing on for the last three-and-a-half hours.

The Deacon spoke after the cell door clanged shut, “Take youz shit and puts it on da top bunk.” Jerrod stepped towards the bunk and quickly placed, no tossed his belongings onto the mattress. When he turned around he looked at The Deacon to see that in the few seconds it took him to toss his belongings on the mattress The Deacon has unzipped his zipper and pulled out his cock. Jerrod stood wide eyed at the monster that was hanging from the open zipper of The Deacon’s blue denim pants. He watched as the giant of a man began to masturbate. The Deacon said only one thing to him. “Get on youz knees in front of me so I can mark youz as mine.”

Jerrod Saxton wanted to strike out but knew that with his minimal training he didn’t have a chance with The Deacon. He moved in front of the man, fell to his knees, and began to whimper and cry. He looked up at the seven foot three inch giant and watched as he masturbated his humongous cock. Jerrod dared not estimate the size of the cock that was now just inches from his tear stained face. The Deacon used his right hand to massage his manhood to its full length and girth. He stood there masturbating himself without saying one word to the frightened boy kneeling in front of him. It took about seven minutes for him to reach the point-of-no-return. Just as he began to feel himself begin to cum, The Deacon placed his left hand behind Jerrod’s head and pulled it so his cock was lying on his chin. He continued stroking himself holding Jerrod’s head in the perfect position to receive his load. The Deacon knew that the fear stricken Jerrod would not move a single solitary muscle in his body.

“Ok, boy… I’m going to mark youz... Here it comes!!!”

The Deacon ejaculated on Jerrod’s face. The first three ropes of cum covered his right eye and cheek. The next two ropes covered from the tip of his nose across his forehead to his hairline. The final two spurts were directed towards the young boy’s lips. The Deacon kept his left hand on the back of Jerrod’s head. Jerrod could feel the size of the paw that was directing his head as the recipient of The Deacon’s orgasm. As Jerrod knelt in front of his giant cellmate, he became truly sacred of his predicament. Jerrod Saxton had no chance in hell to defend himself against the monster sized man that for some indeterminate time he was going to be living with, in a very tight space. He felt the hot ejaculate settle on his face. He tried to open his right eye only the have the cum sink onto it and cause him to close it quickly to stop the stinging feeling he was experiencing. He waited not knowing what The Deacon wanted of him.

The Deacon smiled down at his new cellmate and knew that this tender teenage boy would become his bitch. He released his head, shook the last of his ejaculate onto Jerrod’s face, and put his cock back in his pants. He didn’t move from in front of the kneeling boy. He spoke, “So, what’s youz name, bitch?”

Jerrod stifled his need to cry and replied, “Jerrod Saxton.”

“Youz da son-of-bitch dat murdered dat family in Pillar Ville. Youz dat insane psycho dat fucked the little boy with a fireplace poker. God, damn!!! And now youz a goin’ to be my bitch.” Jerrod didn’t say a word. He just knelt in front of The Deacon with his face covered in his cum trying with all his might to keep from pissing his pants. “We’re goin’ to dinner soon and youz a goin’ to be wearin’ my cum as proof that youz is mine. Wipe one small bit of my scum off youz face before I tell youz to and youz’ll be cryin’ in youz bed tonight because youz balls will be so sore because de’ll be da size of baseballs. Now, we have to name youz. Youz gotz any ideas?”

Jerrod didn’t know what to say in reply to the man that just told him he was going to be turned into his bitch. He allowed him to ejaculate all over his face, so he knew he’d do whatever this animal wanted. Jerrod wanted to survive because he believed his attorney would get him released from this hell hole. “Wh, Wha, Whatever you’d like to na, name me,” Jerrod replied.

“How about Jesimae? Jesimae is a nice name and I could get used to fuckin’ callin’ youz Jesimae.” The Deacon thought for a moment or two about naming Jerrod, Jesimae. Yep, my dick is jumpin’ at the thought of tellin’ Jesimae I’m wantin’ her. From this moment on boy, youz name is Jesimae.”

Jerrod started at him not believing that he was going to be called by a girl’s name. He felt the cum on his face begin to cool and harden. His right eye would not open because of the amount of cum that The Deacon had deposited there. “I really don’t want to be known as Jesimae. My name is Jerrod,” begged the boy as he knelt in front of his cellmate.

The hand hit him so hard he left his knees and crashed into the steel commode at the rear of the cell. His shoulder hit the rim of the commode protecting his head from crashing into it and causing major injury. Jerrod recovered and reacted as any minimally trained Marshal Arts fighter would. He jumped up and although he had only one good eye scoped out his response to The Deacon’s swatting of his head. Jerrod assumed a fighting position, knees slightly bent, left leg forward, left hand forward, and right hand back. He turned so his good eye could see what, if anything, The Deacon would do in response to his taking a fighting stance.

The Deacon started laughing at the sight of the smallish boy, cum covering his face, standing ready to get into a fist fight. Just as he was about to grab Jesimae by her neck, he could hear the sound of the cell doors being unlocked and the doors beginning to slide and clang open. The Deacon stood tall and said to Jesimae, “Ok, sweet pea, youz a showin’ me youz got some grit, but, darlin’ youz know that youz got no chance if youz attacks me. So, what-it’ll-be??? I can kick the shit out of youz now, or youz can accept that I’ve marked youz as mine and come to dinner proudly wearing my cum.”

Jerrod made the mistake of attacking The Deacon. He moved to kick the giant with his right foot. The Deacon timed Jesimae’s karate move and countered by catching Jerrod’s foot and yanking it across his body using the motion of his leg to cause him to fly into the wall behind the steel bunk beds. The Deacon looked down at Jerrod where he lay against the wall and said, “Wants to stand up and try again? Youz got no chance against me. I’z here because I’z beat to death four black belts after I’z had too much to drink and smokes a few bowls of angel dust. The Marines loved me until I made a Colonel cry because I’z had his balls in my hand and I'z squeezed them until they popped. Jerrod… Youz name is Jesimae and youz better be thinkin’ twice before youz do anything else stupid.”

Jerrod sat lookin’ up at The Deacon and just nodded his acceptance. He stood and followed The Deacon out onto the landing in front of their cell. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that his face was covered in cum. Although the prisoners were not supposed to talk while walking from the cell block to the mess hall, word spread quickly that The Deacon had a consecrated new bitch. Upon entering the mess hall, the cons were directed to their assigned tables where they waited for permission to get on line to be served their dinner. When it was The Deacon’s turn, he told Jesimae to get him his meal and not to worry about hers. Jerrod looked at him askance and the reaction from The Deacon was swift. He took Jerrod by his balls and squeezed. Jerrod cried in pain and the room fell silent. The Deacon looked around, released Jerrod’s balls, and held his hands up as if he wasn’t the person responsible for causing him to cry out.

Jerrod recovered, stood, and moved to the line to retrieve The Deacon’s supper. He moved slowly as his testicles ached from the short but hard squeeze his cellmate had given them. As he passed through the food line, he could hear the servers making snide comments about his status as The Deacon’s new bitch. He returned to the table and put the tray in front of his cellmate and turned to go get his own food. The Deacon grabbed him by the belt and said, “Sit down Jesimae. Yo’ dinner is on yo’ face.”

Everyone at the table broke out in laughter. The Deacon was going to make his new bitch eat his cum for dinner. They watched as he took his spoon and ran it over the now frightened Jerrod’s forehead. When he was done the spoon was about three-quarters full. He presented it to Jesimae and told her to open her mouth her dinner was waiting for her. Jerrod looked around the table and could see all of the cons staring at him. He had no choice, so he opened his mouth and let The Deacon place the cum covered spoon into his mouth. The Deacon released the spoon and told Jesimae, “Youz can scoop da rest off youzself sweet pea. I’m hungry and we’z don’ts gots a lot of time to eat. So, eat up Jesimae.”

Jerrod sat collecting cum from his face with the spoon that The Deacon had given him and ate it. At first he gagged at the taste of the congealed ejaculate. Every time he’d make like he was going to regurgitate, the others cons at the table would break out in laughter. He continued to clean The Deacon’s cum off his face throughout the meal. By the time all of the cons were done eating, Jerrod had completely cleaned his face and consumed it. He sat there frightened. He smiled to himself acknowledging that he had gotten through the humiliation of eating The Deacon’s cum without having any more pain inflicted on his body. Jerrod Saxton was learning how to cope.

Their return to the cell was uneventful except for the guards who were openly laughing at him because word had spread from the guards in the mess hall who had witnessed the whole humiliating scene. The Deacon sat at the bars with a mirror so he could talk to the cons on either side of his cell. They would also pass information up down to the tier so information could be given to or gotten from The Deacon. Jerrod sat in the corner behind the bunk beds quietly listening to his cellmate give orders and commands to others on the cell block. Jerrod Saxton realized that he was housed with the number one con in the cell block and for all he knew, in the prison. He hadn’t taken the time to put his clothes away or make his bed. Upon his entering the cell, he immediately went to the corner and sat down. Not one word had been said by The Deacon to him since they returned from supper. Jerrod was too frightened to do anything.

Jerrod did not know what time the lights went out or what time he’d be awakened in the morning. He sat in the corner waiting for his cellmate to go to sleep so he could take a piss. As he tried to control his urge to piss, he heard The Deacon stand and walk to where he was sitting. The Deacon looked down at Jerrod, “So, youz goin’ to sit there all night? Get youz wimpy ass up. Make youz bed and put youz clothes away in youz cubby holez. When youz done, come to me, kneel, and sucks my cock.” Jerrod just looked up at him and nodded.

The Deacon watched as Jerrod put his clothes away and then made up the top bunk as his bed. He noticed that Jesimae was dancin’ a bit as if he had to take a piss. He thought to himself that the murderin’ bastard was shy about pissin’ in front of him. He knew there was only one way to solve the issue. The Deacon walked over to the stainless steel commode, turned around, dropped his pants, and sat down. He looked at Jerrod and proceeded to take a shit. He pissed into the commode and verbalized his relief so Jerrod could hear as well as see him. When he was done, he took some toilet paper and wiped his ass. Satisfied that his cellmate had seen him do his business without a second thought he stood, pulled up his pants, and said, “Listen bitch, if youz got to go – go. The only thing I’ll tell ya is youz better not ever stand to take a leak. From this moment on and for the rest of youz fuckin’ life in this prison, youz’ll sit to pee just like any bitch does. Now, do it before youz bust a gut.”

Jerrod couldn’t believe he just watched The Deacon take a shit. He moved over to the commode, turned around, dropped his pants, and that is when The Deacon began laughing his head off. “Youz son-of-a-bitch. Youz got nothing between youz legs. Youz balls are the size of baby peas and that thing youz calls a cock is more like a clitty. Fuck, I can see why youz did what youz did to that family. Youz a fuckin’ loser all right. Now, do youz thing so I don’t have to look at youz useless fuckin’ package.”

Jerrod sat and tried to do his business, but couldn’t. He looked up at The Deacon and begged, “Please, please would you turn around. I can’t do anything with you watching me.”

“Either youz do youz business, girl, or youz go to bed wanting to and if youz piss youz bed it’ll be the last time youz do anything at all.”

That was all it took for Jerrod to begin to relieve his bladder and very shortly after he felt himself open up and take his first shit in front of another human being. As Jerrod relieved himself, The Deacon returned to his bunk, removed his pants and underwear, and sat down waiting for his bitch to give him his evening blow job. Jerrod finished his business, wiped himself, stood, and pulled up his pants. What he did next was not what The Deacon expected of him. Jerrod walked to the corner behind the bunk bed and sat down. He did not kneel in front of The Deacon and provide oral pleasure to him. The Deacon was pissed beyond belief. He stood walked over the where his bitch was sitting and picked her up by her neck and head. He began to beat her face against the lower bar of the steel bunk bed. He beat Jerrod for a good fifteen minutes breaking his nose, the orbit of his right eye, and breaking or knocking out all but three of his teeth. He unceremoniously dropped the beaten boy where he wanted to be, behind the bunk bed on the floor. The Deacon went to bed and slept like a baby. The next morning as he was leaving for breakfast he notified the guard that Jerrod was not feeling well that morning. The Deacon could care less about the consequences he knew he would suffer for beating the kid that was his new cellmate and bitch.

Jerrod Saxton spent the next sixty days in the infirmary. He was taken to a local hospital where a maxillofacial surgeon repaired his nose and the orbit of his right eye. The dental surgeon in concert with the maxillofacial surgeon could do nothing to replace his lost teeth. In fact, they had to remove the three remaining teeth so they could fit him with dentures. The state was not going to pay for implants. He returned to the prison infirmary where he would recover from his beating. He was told by the nurse that as soon as it was possible he would be returned to his cell. Jerrod cried for days thinking about having to stay in the same cell with The Deacon.

The Deacon spent forty-five of Jerrod’s sixty day recovery in solitary confinement. When he was brought back to his cell he stood on the landing in front of it and made like he was Rocky at the top the stairs in front of the Philadelphia Art Museum. Forty-five days in solitary was nothing to The Deacon. It gave him time to think about how he was going to make Jesimae into the sweet little bitch he needed. He also used the time in solitary to do pushups, crunches, and deep knee bends to keep himself in shape. He could; but, wouldn’t masturbate because he was naked in solitary. He wanted to save himself for Jesimae.

The Deacon returned to his cell two weeks before Jerrod did. It turned out that Jerrod needed the extra days to get used to his new dental appliances. His gums were not reacting well to the dentures that had been fitted for him. When he arrived at the cell Jerrod saw The Deacon sitting on his bunk reading a contraband girlie magazine. The guard who escorted Jerrod to his cell didn’t make any moves to confiscate it or make an issue of The Deacon’s possession of it. The cell door slid open, Jerrod walked in, and the cell door slid shut. He stood looking at The Deacon very quietly shaking in his boots.

“So, sweet pea, everything ok? Did the docs fix ya up like new?” The Deacon asked.

“You fuck. You broke my nose. You broke my eye socket and because of you I have no natural teeth. What the fuck do you think?” growled Jerrod.

“Oh, my fuckin’ God. Youz got to be the dumbest asshole on the face of dis earth. Don’t youz know that I’z got nothin’ to lose? I’z doin’ eight consecutive life terms without parole. I ain’t never gonna see the outside of deese walls while I’z alive. Try to thinks about survivin’, Jesimae.”

Jerrod looked at him astounded that he called him by his female name. He stood in the cell opening and closing his fists. He was getting madder and madder as he listened to The Deacon.

“I’s got no problem standin’ up, takin’ youz by youz scrawny neck, and snapping it. What’ll it get me? Another life term? I knows dat all dose straight laced peoples outside deese walls will cheer that youz young murderin’ ass is dead. So, sweet pea, why don’t youz come over here, kneel, takes out my cock, and give me my first blow job since getting’ out of stir? Oh, and don’t forget to take out youz teeth. I can’t wait to feel youz gums caress youz new Nigga love toy.”

Jerrod watched as The Deacon sat back into his bunk and parted his legs. Jerrod had a choice to make. He knew that he was responsible for the death of two adults and three children, but he knew he didn’t want to join them. He knew that he had to survive and for him to survive he’d have to become The Deacon’s bitch. Jerrod Saxton stepped forward and got down on his knees. He reached for the belt and zipper of his cellmate’s pants. He opened both and pulled them down with The Deacon’s help. Jerrod noticed that The Deacon wasn’t wearing his shoes so the pants and underwear slid easily off his legs. He didn’t want to remove his dentures. He knew that the slightest refusal of The Deacon’s commands would result in his being beaten to death. Jerrod turned and removed his dentures. Kneeling between the legs of his cellmate he saw his cock resting between his legs. Jerrod leaned in, picked up the dark brown flaccid man meat, and placed his lips on the fat purple head. He opened his mouth and took the head of The Deacon’s cock into his mouth.

“Dat’s it Jesimae. Take youz man’s cock into youz cunt mouth and showz him how youz suck.”

Jesimae didn’t really know how to suck cock, but The Deacon didn’t care. The Deacon would help his young bitch learn the ropes of cock sucking. Jerrod took his right hand and began to stroke the thick shaft of the hardening cock. As The Deacon’s cock began to grow Jerrod noticed he had to shift position to keep the head in his mouth. He didn’t know what else to do so he just stroked the cock with his right hand while he kept his lips securely around the head just below the coronal ridge.

“Come on sweet pea, don’t youz know how to suck a Nigga cock? Or was dat little boys cock so small it didn’t matter? Now Jesimae, youz have to open youz mouth, slide it down, and take more of me into youz cunt mouth. If youz don’t do it, I’ll help youz, and I don’t think youz want me to push youz head down on my man cock. Now, do youz?” The Deacon took both his hands and placed them on the back of Jesimae’s head and gently, but firmly pushed down.

Jerrod got the message and began to take as much of The Deacon’s cock into his mouth as he could. He began to slide her gums up and down the shaft of his cellmate’s huge cock. The Deacon responded by relaxing his grip on his head and watched Jerrod give him her first toothless blow job. Jerrod continued sucking and stroking the monster cock. The taste wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He was amazed at how hard the shaft felt and yet the head was as soft as a baby’s behind. Jerrod was getting used to having The Deacon’s cock in his mouth and being called Jesimae. He pulled his mouth of the now fully erect cock and looked at it covered with his saliva. He looked up at The Deacon, smiled, and returned to giving his first blow job. He opened his mouth wide and tried to take as much of his cellmate’s cock as he could; but, he failed when the head pushed against the back of his throat and he gagged. Jerrod pulled off the cock and coughed for a good minute. When he recovered enough he took the head back into his mouth and slid his gums down the shaft. He could tell that The Deacon loved the fell of his warm lips and gums sliding up and down his manhood.

“Oh, my, fuckin’, God!!! There ain’t nothin’ like a mouth without any teeth suckin’ on your meat. Come on, sweet pea, takes me deep. Jesimae youz a goin’ to be one fuckin’ great cock sucker. Gets on it, bitch. Sucks me youz fuckin’ loser. I’ve waited forty-five fuckin’ days in stir and two weeks here for dis bitch!!!”

Jerrod didn’t think that he’d have to take any more than he already could, when The Deacon grabbed him by the ears and forced his head down onto his cock. He pushed until his cock slid into Jerrod’s throat. Jerrod fought him with all his might, but breathing was more important. The Deacon kept the pressure against the back of his head. Jerrod couldn’t fight anymore and he just swallowed and allowed The Deacon’s cock to sink down his throat. He knew he wouldn’t stop until his nose was pressing against his pubic bone and that is just what he accomplished. The Deacon’s humongous cock was balls deep into his mouth. His pubic hair tickled his nose. He took him by the sides of his head and began controlling his up and down movement. He moaned and thrust his hips as he moved Jarrod’s head over his cock shaft. He kept at it for a good ten minutes. Jarrod could do nothing but let his cock use his mouth as a pussy.

“Dats it, sweet pea, youz a learnin’.” The Deacon moved his right foot accidentally brushing on Jesimae crotch. “What da hell, girl. Youz clitty is hard from a suckin’ my cock, ain’t it girl. Now, youz just keeps up the good work and I’ll help you. That’s it. Shows me how much youz a goin’ to love bein’ my bitch.”

Jerrod continued sucking the big cock and was amazed that he had an erection in his pants. He allowed The Deacon to control the movement of his head. He kept sucking him for another seven minutes when he felt The Deacon begin to thrust harder into his mouth. He rested his hands on the giant man’s thighs to maintain his balance as the erect cock slid into and out of his throat. Jerrod began to feel the cock swell in his mouth. The Deacon pushed his head down to the base and cried, “Takes it Jesimae!!! Heres it comes!!”

Jerrod felt the bottom of The Deacon’s cock pulse against his tongue and the first rope of cum passed directly into his stomach. The Deacon pressed his head against his pubic bone as he thrust his cock into his mouth and down his throat as far as it would go. After the first three ropes, The Deacon relaxed his grip and allowed Jerrod to pull his cock out of his throat and into the cavity of his mouth. As Jerrod gently sucked on the head of The Deacon’s cock, he spewed forth four more heavy ropes of cum filling the young boy’s mouth. Jerrod began to flounder with his mouth full of salty ejaculate. It was then he realized that the only thing he could do was to swallow and swallow he did. Much to The Deacon’s surprise, Jerrod swallowed all but the last few drops of his cum. Jerrod kept his mouth on The Deacon’s cock until he began to soften. He released the cock he had just sucked to an orgasm and let if fall back between The Deacon’s legs.

“Jesimae, sweetie, whats a wonderful cocksucker youz a goin’ to be,” stated The Deacon. “I’z enjoyed it. Did youz?”

“As long as you did,” replied Jerrod. He tried to hide the fact in his pants, he was erect.

“Oh, I know youz did, bitch. Now, stand up and drop youz pants. Show me youz hard clitty.”

Jerrod hesitated, but knew better and did as he was told. He stood, dropped his pants to reveal his erect little clitty cock.

“Go over to the commode and jerk it. I don’t wants to watch. Just dos it.”

Again, Jerrod knew better than to argue and say he wouldn’t. He waddled over to the commode and began rubbing his small cock with his thumb and index finger. It didn’t take long for him to shoot his load. He aimed his cock into the commode and shot two small ropes of cum and dribbled the rest. Jerrod was taken aback by the forcefulness of his orgasm and the fact he swayed because his knees got weak when he ejaculated. He thought he’d never feel what he felt when he fucked Julia, Rachel, and Jonathan. Sucking The Deacon’s cock scared him out of his wits that at any moment the guy could kill him made him aroused as much as he was when he inserted the fireplace poker into Jonathan or the knife into Rachel. When he was finished, he bent over to lift his pants, and that was his first mistake since returning to The Deacon’s cell.

The Deacon had quietly gotten behind the young boy and taken him by the hips. “I was hoping youz’d be stupid enough to bends over and shows me youz pussy.” Jerrod could fell the head of The Deacon’s cock sliding between the cheeks of his backside and over his virgin anus. Jerrod was frightened and not ready to have The Deacon’s cock shoved up his ass. The Deacon continued to slide his hardening cock through the cleft in Jerrod’s backside. He kept a firm grip on the boy’s hip as he did so. Every so often the head would rest against his opening and Jerrod would plead with The Deacon not to fuck him. When he felt the cock slide across his asshole, Jerrod could not stifle a moan of pleasure now and then even though he was scared shitless The Deacon would fuck him after he jerked off into the stainless steel commode. That was enough for The Deacon. He stepped back and spun Jerrod around to face him. He took Jerrod by the shoulders and pushed down. Jerrod fell to his knees thankful that he’d accept another blow job rather than fucking him.

“Jesimae, suck me. Yo pussy got me all hot and bothered again. I can’t wait to see youz in your wedding dress and lingerie on our wedding night. I’m goin’ to fuck you like no other man will ever fuck youz. Now, opens youz pussy mouth and sucks me off.”

Jerrod did as he was told. This time he had a better idea of what was expected of him. The Deacon’s cock was already hard. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. He tasted the bulbous drop of precum that had formed at the slit. He moaned so The Deacon would understand that he enjoyed sucking him as much as he enjoyed tasting the fluids he produced. For the next fifteen minutes, Jerrod, also known as Jesimae, sucked his The Deacon’s cock. He learned to take his man sized balls into his hands and caress them. He instructed Jerrod to lick and suck on them and he did. Jerrod allowed him to swipe his cock across his face as he tried to lick it or return it to his eager mouth. Jerrod also learned the telltale signs that the man was close to ejaculating. He felt the head of his cock expand and the shaft get thicker and harder. What amazed him the most was the rising of his balls into or close to his body. Then when he expected it, it happened. The cock in his mouth spewed forth its gift to Jerrod for sucking it so well.

The Deacon filled his cocksucking mouth a second time. Jerrod had difficulty like the first time when The Deacon came. He did everything he could to swallow the maximum amount of his cum shot into his mouth. A small amount ended up dribbling down his chin; but, he allowed him to use his finger to gather it up and feed it to him. Jerrod Saxton was his bitch and all it took to for him to become one was a broken nose, a fractured right eye socket, and the loss of all his teeth. The Deacon, unbeknownst to Jerrod, had already put into motion the feminization of Jerrod so he’d be all the woman his new name, Jesimae, would let him to be. Jerrod allowed The Deacon to take him into his bed as their relationship was now one of husband and wife, master and slave, and Alpha Male and Beta Male. The Deacon forced him to lay with his back to him so Jesimae to feel his manhood against her virgin ass-pussy. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall into a deep, content sleep.

The morning sunlight or wake up klaxon was not the primary light or sound that woke Jerrod. The Deacon’s morning wood pressing against his backside jolted him awake because he thought his cellmate was trying to fuck him. Jesimae’s sudden movement caused The Deacon to awaken and it didn’t take him long to realize why his bitch was moving like a rocket ship to get away from him. The Deacon let her get up from the bed and laughed when he saw Jerrod’s hard clitty sticking through his boxer shorts. He rolled onto his back and slid down so his legs were off the side of the lower bunk bed. His cock was prominently displayed as he pointed from his bitch to his cock signaling him to take care of his morning wood.

Jerrod really wanted to brush his teeth as that is what he did every morning; but, seeing The Deacon pointing he knew he’d better get on his knees and relieve his morning wood. Jerrod knelt in front of The Deacon and proceeded to suck his morning wood. The act of fellatio was becoming something he was getting used to. The feeling of his huge cock in his mouth was becoming more comfortable with each blow job and he didn’t have to worry about taking out his dentures because they were in a glass by the sink. The Deacon took him by his head and guided him in his morning cocksucking activity.

“Listen sweet pea, youz is going to suck my morning wood every day youz my bitch. So, youz better gets used to havin’ my big black cock givin’ youz youz mornin’ supplements. Yes, jus’ takes it nice and soon I’ll be pumpin’ my jizz into youz sweet pussy mouth.”

Jerrod continued to suck The Deacon’s massive cock until he felt the telltale signs of the man’s approaching orgasm. The Deacon decided to push his bitch’s head down until he could feel his nose against his body. Jerrod was not ready to have him ejaculate directly down his throat. He began to fight having The Deacon’s cock forced down his throat. Responding to Jerrod’s resistance, The Deacon pulled his head off his cock and bitch slapped him so hard he flew across the cell and hit his head on the bars of the cell. The force of the blow knocked him unconscious. The Deacon arose from the bed, walked over to where Jerrod lay, and woke him up by urinating on his face. He didn’t care that he was making a mess because he knew his bitch wouldn’t hesitate to clean it up for fear of getting the shit beat of him.

The Deacon’s hot piss was enough to get Jerrod to stand up which gave The Deacon enough time to turn around and finish pissing in the commode. Looking at the urine soaked bitch made The Deacon break out laughing and he related to Jerrod her predicament. “Yo, bitch, looks like youz is a goin’ to breakfast covered in piss. See baby cakes, youz ain’t got no time to change and youz ain’t gettin’ a shower till Wednesday. Wash youz face and git ready. Damn bitch youz better git used to suckin’ me off in the mornin!!!”

Jerrod couldn’t believe he was covered in The Deacon’s urine. Other than having to accept his big black cock in his ass sooner or later, what else could befall him?


	5. Maximum Security Prison – The Tiers and Common Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrod meets the prison sissy that is going to be his teacher and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The common areas of the prison each accommodated two three level tiers of cells. With twenty-five cells on each level, with two prisoners per cell that meant each common area could contain a total of three hundred men if every man was out of his cell at the same time. The number of men actually in the common area at any given time was well below the maximum. The prisoners had a choice of staying in their cell, hanging out in the common area, or going out to the yard where they could play basketball, lift weights, or just hang out outside for the sun and fresh air. Prison routine had the men up at 5:00AM. All meals were served at the same time to each of the tiers and the men had just a scant thirty minutes to complete their meals. After each meal, they were returned to their cells for three of the four daily head counts. When the head counts were completed those cons chosen to work in the various departments of the prison were gathered together and marched to their respective areas of work. The others were left up to their own resources.

The first morning after breakfast The Deacon took his urine smelling cellmate to meet an individual that would play an important role in his acclimating himself to his new home and his new life. Jerrod, aka Jesimae, walked a few steps behind the giant of a man that forced him to become his bitch when he was assigned to his cell by the warden. The first night alone with his cellmate resulted in his being beaten within an inch of his life because he thought he could prove himself by trying to instigate and win a fight with a seven foot three inch muscular giant. Now he was walking behind this behemoth wondering who he was going to meet and why. Walking from the tier that his cell was located to the tier directly opposite Jerrod could sense a change that did not give him a sense of ease, but a sense of foreboding doom.

He followed The Deacon into what was labeled as Tier D to the furthest most point from the entrance and then up to the third level. It was there he was introduced to Diego _‘Dee Dee’_ Martinez. The Deacon looked down upon the five foot eight inch Mexican she-male that was considered the queen of the prison’s homosexual and she-male society. Doing two consecutive life terms for castrating her male lover and his homosexual girly boy, she readily admitted during her trial she did it because she was pained that she didn’t have the correct genitalia to satisfy a true male. When she saw The Deacon coming up the metal steps to her level she brightened figuring he was here to see how his in prison whores were doing and to collect his financial take for the illegal, but never busted, business. She smoothed her camisole top and little denim miniskirt she was wearing wanting to be sure she looked good for him.

“Dee, youz is lookin’ mighty fine this mornin’,” he said as he walked up to her and picked her up by her underarms.

“Please Deacon, I know you’re a big man, now put me down,” chortled Diego. She sighed when her feet touched the ground and The Deacon just put his hands on her shoulders without doing something like forcing her to her knees to kiss his cock which wasn’t beyond him. She continued, “I didn’t expect you today, man. Something up?”

“Dat’s right, somthins’ up. Looks over ma shoulder. Youz see a little white boy standin’ there?”

Dee-Dee looked around the man to see Jerrod standing a few steps behind The Deacon. Dee-Dee replied, “Yes, I do and don’t he look a fright. I heard rumor you had a new celly. Is that him?”

“Yep, and he didn’t like suckin’ on my mornin’ wood so I tossed him out of the bunk and he knocked hisself out on da bars. Had to wake his dumb ass up so I’z pissed on him. Dat woke him up real fast. Here’s the thing Dee, I’z puttin’ him in your good hands. I wants him to be one pretty bitch by this time next week. I wants to let the whole tier know he’z my wife when I fucks his virgin asshole and makes it a pussy. A pussy I’z gonna fuck for many a year.”

Diego could see the look in The Deacon’s eyes and knew from his time in stir that if his new celly wasn’t one hell of a looker she would suffer the consequences. The shiver that ran up and down his spine was plainly visible to The Deacon and signaled him that he understood what was expected of him. The Deacon turned to Jerrod, “Get youz ass over here now, bitch.”

Jerrod walked up the remaining steps and stood next to giant that is his cellmate. Diego had to stifle a laugh at the size difference between the two as he also wondered how this slight boy was going to take The Deacon’s cock up his ass without being split literally in two. Diego started the conversation with Jerrod, “So, what’s your name?”

He replied, Jerrod which was immediately answered by The Deacon with a slap across the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head and said, “My name is Jesimae.”

Diego smiled, “Jesimae, I am going to help you attain the highest level of femininity. Every day you are to come here to me and I will help you become all the girl you can. The pills I’ll be giving you will not do their thing for thirty days; but, The Deacon said he wants you all girly in a week and I intend to make you presentable to him. I am hoping I don’t have to send one of my girls to The Deacon and report you as missing. That would not be a very good for you especially when he finds where you are hiding. Understand, Jesimae?”

Jerrod looked from Diego to The Deacon and knew his only answer was, “Yes, I understand. Completely.”

“Good. You call me Mistress Dee-Dee. Guess, you can leave her here with me Deacon.” Diego didn’t wait for The Deacon to leave. He took Jerrod by the arm and guided him into the last cell on the tier and put him in the middle of the cell. Jerrod noticed that the cell was organized and decorated as a teenage girl’s room. Pink curtains were hung by the small window, the bunks had pretty sheets and blankets on them, and all the clothing in the cubbies were modifications to the standard prison wardrobe to make them one-hundred percent feminine. Standing with her left hand on her hip, her left foot slightly in front of her right foot, thus forcing her left hip to be higher than her right, she pointed at the boy standing in front and said, “Yuck!!! I can smell the piss on you from here. Now, baby, strip for me so I can see what I have to work with. Don’t be shy.”

Jerrod started back at the pretty man that stood in front of him, didn’t move, and said with an angry tone, “Go fuck yourself you prissy Mexican piece-of-dog-shit. You and what army are going to make me strip?”

Diego stepped aside and two muscular Hispanic men entered the cell. They were not feminine. They were not wearing any form of prison clothing or civilian clothing that would identify them as prison sissies. Calixto and Flavio stepped to where they were each on a side; but, still in front of Jerrod. They were not much taller than Jerrod. They were definitely more muscular. Their hair was non-existent because they kept it very short and both of them had the same moustache, goatee, and deep-set dark brown eyes. Their facial features were exactly the same. Calixto and Flavio Aiza are identical twins, born in Mexico, and in the United States illegally. They are each doing six consecutive life sentences for the murder of a jewelry store owner, his wife, and four employees during a botched heist. Neither man would admit to being gay or bi-sexual; but, they always had the choicest pussy in the prison because they kept Diego’s girls and trainees in line.

Each man stared into Jerrod’s eyes seeing if the new bitch was going to back down or need a beat down. Jerrod could see that they didn’t have a negotiable bone in their body. He also noticed that each man opened and closed the opposite fist to each side of his face. Thinking quickly he realized they were going to use his head as a speed bag for as long as he was able to stand. Looking back-and-forth between them, Jerrod made his decision. He raised his arms above his head to signal his surrender. Calixto and Flavio didn’t smile nor did they stop opening and closing their fists. They nodded their heads in unison as they backed out of the cell never taking their eyes off of Jerrod’s face.

Diego returned and said, “Good choice Jesimae. You would have not liked what they were planning to do to you. So girl, get undressed. And, don’t forget you address me as Mistress Dee-Dee.”

Jerrod couldn’t believe what he wanted him to call her; but, he knew better than argue because he knew if Mistress Dee-Dee’s two henchmen returned he’d be one fucked up dude. Jerrod removed the blue denim work shirt, the blue denim pants, sneakers, socks, and boxers he was wearing. He stood in front of Mistress Dee-Dee stark naked.

Mistress Dee-Dee didn’t break out in laughter although her two henchmen did chuckle when Jerrod was finally naked. She eyed him from head-to-toe. She stepped up to him and took his balls in her hand and rolled them around to evaluate them. When she released them she took hold of Jerrod’s cock and did the same thing except as she did it he got hard. As soon as he was erect, she used her index finger with her long nails to flick at the head of his cock and the ensuing pain was enough to make Jerrod lose his erection. She then took him by his shoulders, forced him to turn around, and then she pushed the back of his shoulders causing Jerrod to bend over at the waist. When he was bent over she told him to spread the cheeks of his ass so she could inspect his asshole.

Looking between his cheeks confirmed his minimal amount of body hair. His rosebud was pink, had no obvious hemorrhoids, which confirmed he truly was an anal virgin. She placed her right hand index finger in her mouth to wet it and then proceeded to rub it across the exposed asshole of the next wife of The Deacon. Jerrod felt the light rubbing sensation on his anus and without meaning to, grunted in response to the nice sensation he was feeling course throughout his body. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mistress Dee-Dee. She stopped rubbing and removed her finger from the crack of Jerrod’s ass.

“Jesimae, you may stand up now, turn around, and face me.”

“Can I get dressed now?” inquired Jerrod.

“No, you need to take a shower and remove what little body hair you have. Then we’ll put you in your first pair of panties, stockings, a nice sun dress, and small heels to start with. Then I’ll begin to teach you to walk, talk, and respond like a female. And, you’ll need to learn how to put make-up on your face to make you look all pretty for The Deacon. You have a lot to learn before your wedding night and we have only a week to accomplish it, Jesimae. So, follow the Calixto and Flavio into the shower and when you’re done they’ll bring you back to me.”

Calixto and Flavio in syncopation pointed at Jerrod and then in the direction of the showers. Calixto turned and started towards the showers and Flavio waited until the naked Jerrod was past him so he could follow. The twins were good at their jobs as they guided Jerrod to his first shower in prison. When they arrived, Flavio retrieved a large jar of Nair and with a thick Mexican accent explained to Jerrod how and where he had to use the depilatory. Jerrod looked at them and wondered how they had use of the showers when according to prison rules the men only showered two times a week.

As he rubbed the vile smelling cream on his body, he asked them, “So, how do you get to use the shower when no one else can?”

The twins looked at each other and didn’t respond to Jerrod’s question. They just stood stoically watching as the new sissy boy prepared himself for his hair removal shower. Jerrod thought to himself, these guys are either dumb or just not talking to him. He decided to try another tact.

“So, my name is Jerrod. What’s yours?”

No answer from the twins.

“You guys know how to speak? I mean here I am yours for the taking and all you do I stand there and watch me. Come on… All I want to know is your names. Afraid Mistress Dee-Dee will kick your Mexican asses…”

Calixto and Flavio looked at each other, nodded, and continued to stand watching Jerrod without as much as moving a muscle to hurt him. Both of them just continued to stare at Jerrod waiting for him to finish. Flavio made the motion of washing when in the shower. Jerrod took the hint. The cream was starting to really burn his skin and he jumped under the water to rinse it off. As he was rising off the depilatory, Calixto tossed a bar of soap into the shower where he was standing, it slid across the floor, and ended up resting against the shower wall. Jerrod made the mistake of bending over to pick up the bar of soap. Both men whistled when they saw his backside. Jerrod stood up faster than a speeding bullet.

When he was done showering Flavio tossed him a towel and they continued to quietly wait as Jerrod dried himself. Upon finishing Jerrod looked at the two stern Mexicans and raised his hands as if to say what next. To his amazement they understood his motion and guided him back to the cell where Mistress Dee-Dee was patiently waiting.

Jerrod saw Mistress Dee-Dee waiting and asked, “May I get dressed now?”

“No, Jesimae. I have to inspect you and make sure you have no hair on your body. If you do, I will use a razor to shave it off of you. The first place I need to check is your soon to be violated pussy. So, turn around, bend over, and spread your ass cheeks.”

Jerrod did as requested. Mistress Dee-Dee ran her long thin fingers through the crack of Jerrod’s ass searching for any errant strands of hair. Naturally she found some and took the razor and ran it across the sides of his cheeks closest to his asshole. When she was done inspecting his rectum, she turned him so she could see if he got all the hair off his pretty little balls and cockette. She was surprised to see that he had removed the minimal amount of pubic hair he had. She then inspected the rest of his body and was impressed that he was totally hairless. She stood up and admired the white skinned boy for a moment or two.

“I think Ms. Jesimae that you are going to make one beautiful wife for The Deacon. Although it won’t be long enough, think we’re going to let your hair grow to your out to chin length. Then I’ll cut it frame your face; but, first…” Mistress Dee-Dee turned and found a pretty pair of pink lace boy short panties. She handed them to Jerrod and said, “The tag goes in the back and the pretty lace bow goes in the front. We’ll worry about tucking your boy package later.”

Jerrod took them and just looked at them. He looked at the she-male inmate standing in front of him and started to cry. Standing in the cell, naked as a jay bird, he whined, “I’m not a faggot. I don’t wear panties. I don’t wear dresses. Just because I’m not very muscular doesn’t mean I want to be prison faggot.”

Mistress Dee-Dee stepped forward and took the crying boy into her arms. She pressed him to her body where Jerrod felt her breasts pressing through the cotton cloth against his body. Mistress took her left hand and rubbed the back of his head as it rested on her right shoulder. With her right hand, she rubbed and caressed his back until he stopped his crying. It took a few minutes; but, Mistress could feel Jerrod beginning to relax and when she felt he was relaxed enough, she took her right hand and wrapped it around his miniscule cock. While pressing his upper torso to hers, Mistress Dee-Dee began to gently stroke Jerrod’s cock. Jerrod couldn’t believe that he was getting a hand job and responded accordingly.

His little cockette got hard and in just two minutes of stroking Mistress Dee-Dee could feel his muscles beginning to contract in preparation for ejaculation. She timed it perfectly. She released his shoulders, stepped back, and used her left hand to catch the cum literally dripping, not shooting, from Jerrod’s cockette. She looked at the small pool of cum the rested in the palm of her hand and didn’t even verbalize anything out loud. She simply placed her hand palm up in front of Jerrod’s face right below his mouth. Jerrod looked at the she-male inmate; but, made no attempt to say or do anything about the hand that was being presented to him.

Mistress Dee-Dee spoke, “Lick up your mess or you can wear it as my two guardians forcibly dress you, Jesimae.” She stood there, hand not moving, waiting for a response from the frightened boy standing stark naked in front of her. It didn’t take Jerrod long after his orgasm to forget about his pleasure and mentally and emotionally return to his fear and loathing of where he was and what he was expected to become. He stared into Mistress Dee-Dee’s eyes hoping to see a modicum of softness and care for him. He only saw the stare of a man dressed as a woman who was waiting for the cum to be removed from her hand.

Again Mistress Dee-Dee spoke, “Last time Jesimae. Lick it or else.” There was not an ounce anger in her voice. She was calm, cool, and collected. She knew that all she had to do was raise her left hand and Flavio and Calixto would take care of what had to be taken care of. Jerrod could see the two Mexicans standing behind the she-male con waiting for the signal.

Jerrod put two and two together, bent his head forward, and licked the small dollop of cum that was in the middle of Mistress Dee-Dee’s hand. When he looked up he saw a smile on Mistress Dee-Dee’s face and the two Mexican body guards move away from the front of the open cell towards the center of the tier. He looked back at her hand and saw that he hadn’t completed his task so he took her hand in his and licked her palm while using his hand to keep it close to his face. He let go of her hand when he was done and remained standing in front of the feminine con that had just jerked him off and made him eat his own cum.

“You’re a quick learner Jesimae. Now, you need to get dressed. You’ll catch yourself a death of a cold and then you’ll never get to marry The Deacon. Your clothes are on the bottom bunk.”

Jerrod saw the panties in her hand. The thigh highs, bra, and sundress were on the bed. In front of it was a pair of white strapped three inch heels. He sighed and held out his hand. Mistress Dee-Dee handed him the panties and watched him step into them and pull them up his thin totally hairless teenaged legs. Except for the smallish bulge from his insignificant cock, the panties fit him perfectly. He turned and picked up one of the stockings and tried to put it on while standing up which was a big mistake. Jerrod tried and failed to get the stocking on and luckily for him he did not put a run in the nylon.

Mistress Dee-Dee knew it was time to help the struggling new she-male bitch. “Jesimae, darling, you have to sit when you put on your stockings. Take one by the top and gather it up so just the toe is open for you to put your foot into and then gently pull them up your leg. Go ahead girl it is easy to do.”

Jerrod did as he was told and in a matter of minutes was sitting on the lower bunk wearing his first pair of stockings. He was amazed at how sensual the nylon felt against his newly shaven legs. He looked at Mistress Dee-Dee not knowing whether to put the dress before the shoes. He was too afraid to ask her, so he just sat on the bed shaking. His fear was obvious to the she-male that had him on an emotional roller coaster. Mistress Dee-Dee pointed to the shoes and Jerrod, for the first time in his life, put on a pair of ladies shoes. He had to lean to either his left of right to make sure he could close the straps. When his feet were back on the cement floor of the cell he could feel the tightness in his calf muscles.

Mistress Dee-Dee smiled at him and said, “You forgot to put your bra on sweet pea. Slip it over your shoulders, stand, turn around, and I’ll help you close it. Then you’ll have to learn to do it yourself.” Diego watched as Jerrod did as he was told. Standing before him, Jerrod allowed Mistress Dee-Dee clasp the bra closed in the middle of his back. Jerrod, not needing any cue, bent, picked up the sun dress, and put in on by dropping it over his head. He turned, somewhat unsteadily, to face the she-male prisoner that was in charge of his feminization. It was then she saw that Mistress Dee-Dee had opened the front of her dress and exposed to Jerrod her not so small cock.

Mistress Dee-Dee stepped close to Jerrod and pushed him back against the steel bunk beds. She wasn’t gentle as she took Jerrod by his shoulders and forced him to sit on the bed. Holding her hardening cock in front of the scared newbie prisoner, she spoke, “Time for you to thank your Mistress.” Without waiting for an answer, she began to slap Jerrod’s face with her hardening cock. Jerrod tried to pull back from her onslaught; but, was not quick enough as Diego, aka Mistress Dee-Dee, caught the back of Jerrod’s head with her left hand stopping him from falling backwards into the lower bunk bed. Jerrod, aka Jesimae, was taken by the strength of the thin she-male that was now vigorously slapping him across the face with what could only be a ten inch cock.

Jerrod cried out, “Please stop!!! What do you want??? I was doing what you asked!!!”

“I know, bitch boy. Every sissy when she is dressed for the first time has to suck my bitch cock. Don’t worry about Deacon, he knows the drill. So open your fuckin’ mouth bitch and get to work. Failure to comply will result in you having to explain to Deacon why your pussy is bleeding.”

“Ok!!! Ok!!!” cried Jerrod, “Just please release my head. I promise I’ll do what you asked me to.”

Diego released the hold he had on Jerrod’s neck and stopped slapping his face with his manly appendage. He stared as Jerrod lifted his hands and took hold of the cock that was inches from his face. Jerrod looked up at Diego, opened his mouth, and slid the tip of Diego’s cock into his mouth. I was a lot thinner than the monster his cell mate forced him to take into his throat. The head wasn’t as big and the shaft was a whole lot thinner. Jerrod kept his lips just behind the corona and used his tongue caress just the head. As he swiped his tongue around Diego’s cockhead, Jerrod could feel the shaft of his Mistress’ cock get harder and he felt her put both his hands on the back of his head. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that Diego was preparing to force his cock deep into his cock sucking mouth. Rather than make a scene, Jerrod stopped his tongue, placed it on the bottom of his mouth, and forced himself to take as much of Diego’s length as he could without gagging.

Mistress Dee-Dee was taken by surprise when Jesimae began to deep throat her hard cock. She eased the pressure on her head and allowed her sissified newbie to fellate her at her own speed. Not wanting to piss her off, Jerrod began to suck her cock in earnest. He reached between the open buttons of her mini dress and found her walnut sized testicles hanging outside the lace panties she was wearing. As he rolled her testicles in his right hand, he could feel the smooth skin of her scrotum. Mistress Dee-Dee was overcome by the sweet feeling of Jerrod’s lips as they slid up and down her now fully erect cock. She took the sucking teenager by his head and gently took control of his cock sucking.

“Ok, sweetie, time to let your Mistress fuck your sweet pussy mouth. Just relax and let your teacher have her way with your mouth.” Diego held Jerrod’s head still and he began to rhythmically thrust his hips forcing his cock into and out of his mouth. Jerrod aka Jesimae did everything possible to keep from gagging on the cock that was fucking his mouth; but, didn’t remember that his dentures were not glued onto his gums. As Diego aka Mistress Dee-Dee fucked his mouth, Jerrod lost control and Mistress Dee-Dee pulled her hard cock out of the now sputtering cock sucker’s mouth.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, girl!!!” exclaimed Diego. He watched as Jerrod coughed, spit, and tried not to let his dentures fall out of his mouth. Naturally, he failed. “Shit, girl!!! Take those fake teeth out and suck me. I’ve never felt a toothless sissy mouth suckin’ my sissy cock. Now, I promise you to keep this between us girls.”

Jerrod slipped his dentures out of his mouth and placed them on the bunk next to him. He reached for Diego’s cock and began to fellate him. He took Diego’s entire length down his throat, proving to the startled prisoner that he knew how to deep throat. Jerrod didn’t want to spend a lot of time sucking Diego’s cock, so he made a concerted effort to get him to cum as fast as humanly possible. He retook his walnut sized testicles into his left hand and began to roll them and gently squeeze them. Jerrod felt the reaction he wanted as Diego responded by moaning audibly. He held his mouth just below the head of Diego’s cock and used his right hand to masturbate the now stunned prisoner. It didn’t take long for Jerrod to masturbate Diego to an orgasm.

“Fuckin’ bitch!!! I’m gonna fill your cunt mouth!!!” and that is exactly what the moaning Diego did. Four hard ropes of cum filled Jerrod’s mouth which he easily swallowed because Diego’s cock was not deep into his mouth. He had strategically kept the head just behind his gums and used his hand to jerk him off into his mouth.

When Diego was finished, Jerrod released his cock and without asking or thinking about any consequences used the front of Mistress Dee-Dee’s dress to wipe his salvia dripping mouth on the front of her short mini dress. Diego didn’t react to Jerrod’s use of her denim dress as a towel; she just took a couple of steps back trying to keep herself from falling from the effect of her orgasm. Jerrod took his dentures and placed them back into his mouth before the two strong-armed Mexicans could see and demand blow jobs also. He stood up and for the first time actually felt good wearing her new clothing.

He looked at Mistress Dee-Dee, smiled, and said, “I’m going to keep you to your word, Diego. And, I’m not going to address you as Mistress Dee-Dee when we’re alone. And I’m Jerrod to you. If you want to feel my soft, smooth gums sliding on your rather long; but, thin cock, you will help me and never hinder me.” Jerrod moved face-to-face to Diego took his right hand and grabbed his balls and squeezed. “I know you like a little pain. I sensed it when I did to you what I am doing now as I was jerking your cock off into my mouth. Do we have a deal, Diego?”

“Oh, my God!!! You bitch!!! Please squeeze them harder. Yes, we have a deal...” moaned Diego as he felt Jerrod give his balls a squeeze the sent pain and pleasure throughout his feminized body.

Not letting go of Diego’s balls, Jerrod said, “One more thing, bitch. You may be training me for The Deacon; but, from this moment on we’re more than equals. When necessary I will submit to you; but, when we’re alone, you Diego will be my bitch and I will control anyone and anything around you. I’m in here until I die, so another life sentence without parole isn’t going to do me any harm. I’m a quick learner when it comes to making people understand that murdering someone is of no consequence to someone already serving multiple life terms. I’ll have no problem killing your skinny Mexican ass.” Jerrod squeezed Diego’s balls so hard he could see tears cascading over the lower lid of each eye. He also saw that the once powerful man was his to do with as he pleased. He kept up the pressure as he growled, “Do you understand bitch?”

Diego screamed, “Yes, I accept. Please release my balls!!! You’re fuckin’ hurting me!!!”

Jerrod did exactly that just as the two strong-arm Mexicans ran into the cell where Diego and he stood. He looked at the Calixto and Flavio and motioned to them that Diego was fine. He stepped back to allow the two access the openly weeping Diego. Flavio made a move towards Jerrod, when Diego caught his breath and said, “Leave her alone. Get the fuck out and don’t return unless I call you.” Diego looked at the twins and made a motion that they understood meant they were to leave and not return. They eyed each other knowing that something strange had just occurred; but, were prisoner savvy enough to keep their mouths shut.

“Catch your breath, Diego and when you’re feeling up to it we can continue with my training. I’m not stupid enough to get myself killed by the maniac that I have to share a cell with.” Jerrod stepped close to Diego and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I can be the best thing that happened to you since you arrived in this shit hole. Just play the game when you need to and realize that all it took was my toothless mouth to make you into my bitch.”

Diego looked into Jerrod’s eyes and could see the smoldering anger that was held inside him. He believed that this small teenage boy had whatever it would take within him to terminate Diego’s life. He could feel his psychotic energy and knew it would be better for him to accept his new position as Jerrod’s bitch. “I promise to help you; but, you have to understand that I’m a sissy bitch just like you. Believe me, The Deacon and his crew will break you. You’ll be begging them to let you suck their cocks and to let them fuck you over and over again. There was this black guy that came here several years ago to do a seven to twenty-five stint. He fucked with The Deacon. The result was not pretty.”

Jerrod looked at Diego and could see the fear in his eyes. “What did this guy do and what happened to him?” asked Jerrod.

“One of The Deacon’s henchmen, a guy we call Shorty, was fucking this guy in his mouth when this asshole bit down - real hard. He actually bit the guys cock off. He stood and spit it into Shorty’s face.” Diego could see the disbelief on Jerrod’s face. “The Deacon waited and when Shorty returned from the hospital with nothing more than a stump for a cock, he took his vengeance. He had an associate manufacture a knife that had six eighteen inch blades around a central core. The blades tapered from their points to six inches wide at their base. The Deacon and three of his buddies cornered this guy. They bent him over a bunch of cartons in the kitchen, pulled off his pants, and The Deacon slid the six sided knife up this guy’s ass. You’d figure one insertion would be enough; but, not The Deacon…”

Diego believed he saw an erection forming under Jerrod’s dress. Jerrod asked, “What did that monster do?”

“He pulled the knife out of this guy’s ass, rotated it, and shoved it back in. He fucked this guy with the knife so many times his intestines fell out of his ruined asshole. Then Deacon fucked him. From what I’ve been told, the guy and the area it happened in was a bloody mess. When the guards found him he only thing they could see of his ass was his blood and The Deacon’s scum.”

“Wh, Wha, What happened to Deacon?” the now frightened Jerrod asked.

Diego smiled, chuckled, and replied, “Absolutely nothing. The guy was dead when they found him and there was no way to tell who murdered him. Everyone knew who did it; but, nothing could be proved. So, Jerrod, I’d be real careful when I’m around The Deacon and his boys. Just remember, you’re going to be his wife and I’m going to help you. But don’t think for a moment, I won’t do what is necessary to protect my turf. And that goes for Calixto, Flavio, and all my girly boys.”

“Diego, I think we’re going to get along just fine. I know when to be what someone wants me to be. All I want is someone like you to watch my back; because, sweet pea we’re in the same pod and I have something you desire.”

“I know and from what you’re tellin’ me, I’ll be on the receiving end again. Hopefully, real soon. Now, why don’t we continue to teach you how to be a sexy sissy-boy.”

Diego spent the rest of the morning teaching Jerrod how to walk, sash-shay, swing his hips, keep his wrist limp, and bat his eyes to get a man interested in him. Jerrod took to his training; because, losing his teeth was nothing compared to what The Deacon did to that other prisoner. Thirty minutes before Jerrod had to leave for his cell and the pre-lunch head count he realized that the clothing he was wearing was the only clothes he had. His prison denims were piss soaked and he was in no mood to put them back on. Diego knew he couldn’t return to his cell dressed in full drag; so, he found a pair of women’s denims and a blouse type shirt that fit Jerrod. He helped him change and they kissed passionately just before Jerrod left to return to his own tier and The Deacon.


	6. Maximum Security Prison – Sissy Sessions - Plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarrod begins his training and witnesses a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

Monday evening at dinner The Deacon announced to his table that the following Saturday night he would be taking Jesimae as his own prison bitch wife. He expected her to scream and moan so loud that the entire prison would know when she’d given up her anal cherry to him. Jerrod, aka Jesimae, sat next to his cell mate looking down at the plate of cum that was his dinner. He was forced to give his cell mate and future prison husband a clandestine hand job under the table so he would be able to scoop up his offering in front of his underlings proving to them that he was committed to being his bitch. Jerrod sat in his female denim shirt, pants, white ankle socks with little yellow bows, and black Mary Jane shoes trying with all his internal might to keep from crying. If Diego hadn’t given him something to eat before he returned to his cell in preparation for the evening count and meal, he’d have only The Deacon’s cum to fill his stomach. All of The Deacon’s sycophants sat smiling and quietly congratulating him in getting Jerrod to actually jerk him off under the table without getting caught.

Monday night was a typical evening for the two incongruous cell mates. The Deacon made of point of taking a healthy shit in front of Jerrod and instead of sitting to piss as one would when taking a shit he stood up and made Jerrod hold his cock as he emptied his bladder. Then he made Jerrod do something short of the ultimate humiliation. He forced Jerrod to clean his dirty asshole with single sheets of toilet paper. Short of having to suffer the unimaginable consequences of not doing what his future prison husband asked, Jerrod knelt down behind his towering cell mate cleaned his asshole. When he was done and The Deacon felt he had done a good enough job, he bent over and commanded Jerrod to kiss and lick his asshole. Jerrod again knowing what the consequences would be if he didn’t comply, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cellmate’s anus.

“Dats it swee’ pea!!! You’z a learnin’ how to makes your man happy. Now let me feel that swee’ tongue of yours lap at my man hole,” moaned The Deacon as he leaned over the steel commode presenting his asshole to be licked.

Jerrod continued to lick on, around, and in the asshole he just cleaned, but couldn’t get past the fact there was a small amount of fecal matter still remaining in the center of his anus. He continued to get past the taste and smell and after a good fifteen minutes of sucking The Deacon’s asshole, he was surprised to feel it pulse. When he pulled back to see what had happened, The Deacon stood up and showed him the white sperm that was all over the stainless steel toilet seat. Jerrod couldn’t believe that The Deacon had an orgasm from him licking his asshole. He looked up at his cell mate only to see him pointing to the white liquid that covered the seat. Jerrod didn’t need to be told what to do. He crawled over to the commode and began licking his cellmate’s cooling ejaculate off the toilet seat.

The Deacon smiled to himself and praised Jerrod for his awesome display of servitude. The rest of the night nothing special happened. The Deacon rested on his lower bunk while Jerrod read about being a girl on the top bunk. At 11:00PM when the lights went out, Jerrod climbed down from his bunk and joined The Deacon in his. Jerrod was not forced to suck his future husband’s cock before they fell asleep; but, he knew that the coming Saturday night he’d be on his stomach, ass high, and cheeks spread for the taking of his anal cherry. As he fell into a deep sleep, the last thing he remembered was his obligation to take The Deacon’s morning wood into his mouth so he could either suck him off or be forced to drink his morning piss.

Much to his chagrin, Jerrod did not wake up before The Deacon. He was awoken by The Deacon when he pushed him out of the lower bunk and onto the cold cement floor of their cell. Jerrod scrambled to his knees facing the lower bunk and waited. He had his fingers crossed that the only thing he’d have to do this morning was swallow a large load of The Deacon’s ejaculate and not have to suffer the humiliation of drinking his piss. The Deacon surprised him when he made him hold his cock as he pissed into the commode. Jerrod made sure that none of the urine got on the seat as he knew The Deacon would make him clean it off with his tongue. His second surprise was when his cellmate told him that he should just get ready to go see Mistress Dee-Dee after they returned from their morning meal. Jerrod got to start his day without having to suck off his cellmate.

Tuesday morning Jerrod learned that he would begin to take four pills every day for a month. Then he would continue on with two a day for another sixty days and if everything was to Mistress Dee-Dee’s liking, Jerrod would have to just take one pill a day like any good female on birth control pills would.

Jerrod incredulously asked, “Pills? What kind of pills?”

“Oh, sweet pea, they’re birth control pills. They’ll give you enough estrogen to soften and feminize your thin little body. Grow you some nice little titties and shrink your already small penis and balls. If everything works out, no one will know you have little boy parts between your scrawny legs. You will look just darling in your female attire. Even when you’re wearing your denims you’ll look feminine.”

Jerrod didn’t have to hide his emotions in front of Diego and began to cry like a little girl. “I’m not a fag or a guy that wants to live the rest of his life as a sissy. Please, Diego, don’t make me take those pills. Tell The Deacon that I am and they’re not working. Please!!!”

“Sorry, Jerrod… There is nothing on the face of this earth that would make me lie to The Deacon and that includes as many toothless blow jobs as you want to give me for the rest of your time here. Best thing to do sweetie is accept your fate and be the best she-male sissy you can be. And if we need to, Flavio or Calixto can force you to take your pills…”

Jerrod was at his wits end. He took two tissues from the tissue box on Diego’s counter to wipe his face and blow his nose. “I think I’d rather have had the death penalty given to me. At least, I’d be on death row in a cell by myself. I can’t fuckin’ think about living the rest of my life as some prisoner’s bitch. I’m only eighteen and have, what, some sixty to seventy years in this shit hole. And, that is if I live that long.”

Diego stood looking at his protégée not being feminine at all when the idea bulb ignited in his brain. He broke out in laughter and when he calmed down he said, “Jerrod, what did you notice about all the cells on this tier? Have you taken into that addled brain of yours the difference with this tier and the one you’re on?”

Jerrod looked at Diego with a quizzical look on his face. Since he’d only been in this one cell he really couldn’t respond with a truthful answer. “Diego, excuse me, Mistress Dee-Dee since I’ve only been in this cell, which I believe is yours, I can’t really answer your questions.”

“Yes, I forgot that you’ve only been in this cell which is mine; but, as you get more comfortable with your training over the next week you’ll be walking around this tier. What you will see is something that will make you beg to be transferred here. On this tier Miss Jesimae, there is only one prisoner to a cell and if you take the time to look around you’ll see that we have the ability to decorate our cells. Look at my bunk. What do you see? Look, you see dust ruffles, colored sheets, blankets, and not one but three pillows. No macho bullshit. No suckin’ your cellmate’s cock morning, noon, and night. No having to moan when he’s fucking you so the tier will know you’re his bitch. You live here as a she-male and all you have to do is perform your womanly duties during the day and at night you’re left alone to take care of yourself. And, you can set your cell up anyway you want. The screws will leave you alone; but of course, you’ll be suckin’ and fuckin’ some of their cocks as well.”

“But, you know that is not going to happen. You know that cock sucking warden put me into that cell with The Deacon to see if I’ll survive in this place. And all he wants is for me to do something wrong so The Deacon will do to me what he did to the guy that bit his friend’s cock off,” said Jerrod his body beginning to shake from the stress of having to become a she-male. All he wanted was to be left alone and that is not where his life in this hell hole was headed.

Diego could see Jerrod was in a lot of turmoil over his feminization and forthcoming marriage to The Deacon. He’d witnessed guys committing suicide just to cease their self-loathing decline into their perceived depravity of feminization and homosexuality. Diego felt a tremor of fear course up his spine as he stood in front of Jerrod as he tried with all his fortitude to stop what was happening to him. “Listen to me Jerrod; I’ve seen guys do some stupid things because they couldn’t cope with their imagined loss of virility. You need to listen to me and if you do, in about four to six weeks you’ll be transferred up here with us girly bois. See, Jerrod, the prison system frowns upon keeping girls like us with the macho hardened criminal types. It is bad enough we have to service them and are the prostitutes of the prison; but, if you play your cards right, you’ll live on this tier in the prison’s lap of luxury.”

Jerrod calmed down and asked, “And, how do I play my cards right to end up living here instead of with The Deacon as his bitch?”

“First you accept your feminization. Second, you give to The Deacon your anal cherry; I mean it is still cherry?”

“Yes, it is,” croaked Jerrod.

“Good, because he’s going to fuck you Saturday night and then, he’s going to fuck you morning and night for the week following. You’re going to be so sore it will be hard for you to sit down. This will be the clue to the screws to go to the warden and get you removed from his cell. Of course, you’re going to have to give yourself to the warden; but, that will only be a blow job. Then, voila, you’re living here and I’ll promise you that you will be in the cell right next to me. We’ll have so much fun decorating your new sissy home.”

“What about The Deacon?” asked Jerrod with his voice echoing his total disbelief.

Diego smiled, stepped close to Jerrod, took him in his arms, and whispered, “He’ll come here for his pound of flesh and of course he’s going to whore you out to his friends; but, that will only be during the day and never at night. Then after the evening meal you’ll be here with us girls and we can relax and have our own fun. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Jerrod pushed Mistress Dee-Dee’s arms from his body and stepped away. He looked up at the ceiling of the cell and then down to the floor. He was so tense that the blood vessels on his neck were popping out. He looked up and saw one of the two Mexican convict guards standing at the entrance to the cell. He looked like he needed something from Diego. Jerrod could get any words out of his mouth so he just pointed and Mistress Dee-Dee turned to see Calixto standing there.

“Que pasa, dude? What brings both of you here? Can’t you see I’m busy helping Jerrod? He has a lot to learn, although he’s not being very helpful.” Diego stood waiting for the Mexican to answer. There was the sound of someone screaming; but, that wasn’t an unusual occurrence for a place that held some of the state’s worst offenders.

Calixto related the problem, “Diego, in Leticia’s place there is one fuckin’ crazy Nazi bastard. He is threatening to beat the shit out of Leticia because she’s black and he’s drunk out of his skull on prison moonshine. Listen, you can hear her screaming at him. Flavio is already on his way to her cell.”

Diego screamed, “You fuckin’ idiot!!! Go and take that white supremacist asshole by his fuckin’ balls and get him the fuck out of her cell. I’ll be there in just a few shakes of a lamb’s tail.” Calixto made a bee line to Leticia’s cell about halfway down the tier. “Jerrod, there is no need for you witness what is going to happen. Just stay here and practice walking and being sexy. I’ll be back in a few.”

Diego ran down to Leticia’s cell and arrived just as Calixto had John Walton by the throat and was pressing him up against the small column of cement that separated each of the cells. His white face was red. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. Although Calixto was four inches shorter than the Nazi sympathizer, he was ten times stronger and more adept at taking idiots down to their size. Flavio was inside the cell doing everything he could to calm Leticia down. Leticia was not a small girl in both height and weight. She knew when she was imprisoned that the only way she was going to survive was to prove to anyone that mattered she was one of the best cocksuckers to ever pass through the gates of this prison hell. Her only condition for performing sexual favors was that only larger than normal black cocks would have her permission to enter her male pussy. Leticia’s male pussy was bound by one of the biggest pair male pussy lips in the entire world. She had a tremendous booty and she only gave it to black men with cocks that could penetrate her as deeply as possible.

Diego stood as Calixto continued to choke the life out of John and just when she thought the white asshole had enough she stepped up to Calixto and tapped him on his shoulder to tell him to let go of Walton’s neck. Calixto did just that; but, did not take a step back to let Walton know that if he made one stupid move he’d be sailing over the railing and bouncing on the floor below. John Walton was too worked up and too fuckin’ stupid to realize that if he made the wrong move, his life would be over.

“What is wrong with you Walton? You know that Leticia does not let white supremacist assholes fuck her. So, get your white ass out of here and don’t think I’m not going to tell your goose stepping commander that you’re banned from coming here,” said Diego.

Walton was just a dumb mother-fucker. He didn’t reply. He didn’t calm himself down. He made a move on Diego. It was the wrong thing for him to do, because Calixto was ready for his stupidity. He caught Walton’s right arm just below his wrist. He used the force of Walton’s punch to sail him against the railing causing him to end up half hanging over it. Calixto pressed Walton’s neck and took him by his belt, lifted him up, and tossed him over the railing. Walton screamed and tried to get a hold of anything; but, he didn’t have anything to grab onto. His body made a thumping sound as it hit the floor thirty-six feet below. He hit head first. When the rest of his body hit his head was already split open and his brains were splattered on the floor. Blood began to pool around his head. Diego didn’t flinch when he saw what happened. Diego, Calixto, and Flavio made a quick exit in different directions because they knew the prison was going to be put into lock down. They were facing murder charges. Because, by the look of Walton’s head he was dead. Each of them had so much time to do another life sentence was not a terrible thing to face.

Diego saw Jerrod standing on the tier and ran up to him. Jerrod had a look of total disbelief on his face. “Did he just toss that guy over the railing?” asked Jerrod.

“Listen asshole, before you say another word, you didn’t see a fuckin’ thing. You were in my cell putting make up on. You even hint that you saw what happened and I promise the person who shoves a shiv in your back will be me.”

Jerrod had to let Diego know that he was not going to say anything. He had to prove to him that he could be trusted. “You don’t have to worry about me, man. I could care less about him or any other fuckin’ white supremacist asshole. I just couldn’t believe how fuckin’ strong those two Mexicans are. Should I stay or go?”

The klaxon began to sound notifying the screws and the warden that something terrible had happened. Guards were mobilizing for shutting down the prison. Before Diego could respond to Jerrod, three guards arrived on the third tier and pushed everyone against the wall away from the railing. Diego stood next to Jerrod and just eyeballed him to be cool. They stood as the guards began to round up the rest of the players in the murder of John Walton. Diego, Flavio, Calixto, and Leticia were taken down to holding cells near the administration building to be interrogated. Luckily for Jerrod he was taken back to his cell and was told that if they needed him, they’d come and get him.

When The Deacon arrived he noticed that Jerrod was still dressed in his sissy finery. The Deacon figured correctly that his sissy bitch didn’t have time to change before the screws arrived considering someone had tossed John Walton over the railings to his untimely demise. He didn’t give two shits that the white mother-fucker was tossed off the third tier to become floor pizza. All he could see was his Jerrod dressed all pretty and lookin’ like he wanted some lovin’. Jerrod was actually hoping that The Deacon would let him change before anything else could happen. The loudspeaker system though out the prison announced a ninety-six hour lockdown. Jerrod looked at The Deacon questioningly.

“Jesimae, guess we’z stuck here for four days sweet pea. The boyz will be bringin’ us’n three meals a day here in our little hole in this here prison. You ain’t gettin' no more sissy trainin’. And, I’z sad that I’z ain’t gonna see youz in youz pretty white weddin’ gownz. But youz know what? Since we’z a stuck here and no screws is a gonna bother us. I’m just in the mood to take youz now.”

As Jerrod stood in the middle of their cell, a wave of fear passed throughout his body which resulted in him pissing where he stood. He was so afraid of what The Deacon just told him that his fear just made him lose control and empty his bladder. He did not want to feel the man’s humongous cock being forced up his ass. The Deacon broke out laughing when he saw the pool of piss forming between Jerrod’s legs. He laughed so hard he had to sit down on his bunk until he could stop. When he did he spoke, “Well girl, guess you’z is a gonna have to clean up youz piss. You’z a fuckin’ murderer of five peoples, three of dem chiln’, and youz afraid of havin’ my big black cock shoved up youz cherry pussy-ass!!! Here’z the deal asshole. Get fuckin’ undressed. Totally fuckin neked. Clean up your sissy piss mess and prepare yourzself to get bitch fucked. No matter howz you try to stop the inevitable, it’z a goin’ to happen. Consent or be raped. Your choice, youz sorry son-of-a-bitch.”

Jerrod stood shaking and not listening to The Deacon. He didn’t want to get undressed or clean up the pool of piss that was between his legs. All he wanted to do was go home. He looked at The Deacon and said, “Please, just let me suck your cock. Cum down my throat or all over my face, but please, don’t fuck me. You’ll rip me into two pieces. I can’t take your cock up my ass. I’m not big enough. I’m no fag!!! Please!!!” Jerrod realized he spoke the wrong words to his cell mate and started to move away from where The Deacon was sitting. He also saw that his cellmate was not boiling over in a rage; but, continued to sit contentedly on his bunk. Jerrod knew something was brewing in The Deacon’s addled brain.

Thaddeus Washington got his nickname when he was just thirteen years old. He was bigger than any of his friends and most of the older guys in the neighborhood. He beat the shit out of the leader of the local street gang and dragged him to the local Baptist church to kneel, pray aloud, and confess his sins to God and Thaddeus. When the guy did as he was told, everyone who knew who nicknamed him The Deacon for getting the baddest mother-fucker to kneel in church and pray. Remembering how he got his nickname gave Thaddeus Washington enough time to plan his rape of the eighteen year old white piece-of-sissy-shit that had pissed on his cell floor. Maybe he’d just do to Jesimae what Jerrod did to the young Bonds boy. He sat staring at the cowering teen wondering if he felt like a tough guy now. The Deacon stood up, walked the few steps to where Jesimae stood, and bitch slapped her.

Jerrod really didn’t see the slap coming and the force tossed him back and into the small opening that existed between the end of the bunk beds and the back wall of the cell. It was in that corner The Deacon beat Jerrod’s face against the metal bar of the bunk bed the first night they were together in the cell breaking his eye socket, nose, and crushing all but three of his teeth. Jerrod landed against the wall and slipped down into the corner. He was stunned and woozy from the slap. Before he could react, The Deacon was on him.

Thaddeus Washington was one pissed off nigger. He picked up Jerrod by placing his left hand under his chin and his fingers around his neck and lifting. He spun him around like a rag doll. He used his left forearm to pin him against the wall. Jerrod was wearing a short denim miniskirt, stockings, small black leather heels, and a white cotton blouse. The Deacon didn’t care if he was wearing panties because he’d just rip them off to get to his virgin pussy-ass. Jerrod tried to wiggle out from behind the bunks; but, didn’t have the strength to overcome the powerful hold The Deacon had on him. Jerrod heard and felt The Deacon open his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants, and drop them on the floor. He knew that The Deacon never wore underwear. Jerrod began to cry. He pissed himself a second time. There was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen to him.

The act of slapping and manhandling the teenage boy was enough to get The Deacon sufficiently erect to be able to penetrate the terrified boy. Jerrod could feel The Deacon stroking his cock and cried, “Please, please… Don’t do it this way. Please, I’ll give it to you, but don’t, please don’t rape me!!!”

Laughing The Deacon responded by placing the head of his uncircumcised fourteen inch cock between Jerrod’s tightly squeezed together ass cheeks and pushing. No lube. No spit. Just the small amount of pre-cum that leaked from the tip of his broad cock head was all the lubrication Jerrod was going to get. The Deacon squeezed Jesimae’s neck a little harder stopping the flow of blood to his brain and air into his lungs. When he felt Jesimae begin to lose her consciousness he forced his cock into the teenager’s asshole. The muscles of Jerrod’s ass fought the invasion; but, ultimately lost. The outer sphincter gave in first followed by the inner sphincter and when The Deacon felt the boy’s ass give way to his hard cock he jammed himself into the boy. When he bottomed out, he released his hold on Jesimae’s neck. The walls of Jesimae’s bowel stretched and contracted to grasp the tube of black cock that had invaded its space. The Deacon knew he had just found one of if not the perfect male pussy to fuck for as long as the bitch could take him.

Jesimae took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream. She screamed for him to take his cock out of her ass. She begged and pleaded. The only answer she got was a slap on the back of her head and the feeling of his cock slipping out her ass and being rammed back in. The Deacon did not say a word as he fucked his teenage cellmate. He didn’t bend Jerrod over; but, kept him straight up against the wall and used his strength to push Jerrod off his feet. The Deacon leaned the top half of his body against the slight frame of the boy and used his cock as if it was a picture hanger to keep Jerrod off his feet. It didn’t take long for him to feel the dribble of blood from the boy’s ass. He knew he tore his asshole and hurt him; but, it didn’t stop him from corn-holing the yowling teenager.

The Deacon took no solace on the boy. He got the crying bitch into a comfortable position and just fucked the shit out of the boy. He loved the feel of his tight asshole squeezing his powerfully hard cock as it slid in and out of the torn asshole; lubricated by the blood that was coating the inner walls of his lower bowel. Jerrod finally gave up fighting the rape of his ass and just quietly cried as he felt The Deacon’s cock use his asshole and lower bowel as a pussy. He could feel the man’s cock in his belly when The Deacon was bottomed out inside him. He had the terrible feeling of having to take a shit and couldn’t get rid of it as The Deacon continued to fuck him. The pain was not turning into pleasure as he’d heard from other men who were anal fags. Jerrod suffered emotionally, psychologically, and physically as his ass was pummeled by a seven foot three inch nigger with a fourteen inch cock.

All Jerrod could do was moan, “Please… No… Stop…” over and over again.

The Deacon tuned everything out. All he wanted was to get his nut and deposit it in Jerrod’s pussy-ass. He fucked Jerrod nonstop for a good fifteen minutes before he felt his body begin to tell him he was going to pop his nut. He didn’t take long strokes. He began to keep most of his cock in his bitch’s ass. He pressed hard against Jerrod’s backside. He didn’t moan or cry out that he was going to orgasm. He pulled about half his cock out of his cellmate’s ass, rammed it back in so hard Jerrod cried out in pain, and The Deacon discharged seven thick ropes of his hot man seed into the crying teenager’s lower bowel. The Deacon noticed that Jerrod did not physically react at all to feeling his cock pulse, throb, and explode inside him. Thaddeus Washington just wanted to spend the rest of the day and night with his cock embedded in his cellmate’s now christened pussy-ass. When he got his legs back he held Jerrod close to his body, his cock still hard and embedded, saddled over to the bunk bed, and without having to remove himself from the tight ass that was surrounding his cock, he placed Jerrod in the bunk on his stomach and began to fuck him again.

The only thing on The Deacon’s mind was how many times he could fuck Jerrod before he couldn’t keep it up anymore; while the only thing Jerrod thought about was how he was going to survive four days locked in a cell with the possibility of having a fourteen inch cock up his ass the whole time. As he lay in the lower bunk moaning in pain, The Deacon used his weight to keep him still as he ever so slowly but not gently continued to fuck his eighteen year old cell mate and new prison wife. The only benefit to Jerrod was if he turned his head to look at the other side of the cell he could see the clock radio which displayed the date and time. At least he’d be able to count down the time until The Deacon released him from his hold and freed his now used anus from the implement of his torture.


	7. Lockdown Hell and Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rape of Jerrod and the revenge of Sargent Wyatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™/Leslie™, 2020. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The complete copyright disclaimer may be found at the start of the first chapter.

The Deacon was true to his word. Jerrod lay underneath him for every waking hour of the day. He suffered the indignity of having his cell mate fuck him relentlessly in between the delivery of their meals. The only respite Jerrod got from being fucked was when he was allowed to sit on the commode; but, that only made him have to accept The Deacon’s cock in his mouth. Jerrod was not even allowed to eat in peace. The Deacon made him lie on his side to eat while he felt the fourteen inch tube of black manhood slide in and out of his sore asshole. This went on for the first forty-eight hours of the lockdown. The Deacon made it a point to tell Jerrod that murdering the Bonds family did not make him a star within the walls of the prison. Killing a child was just as bad as raping one and although Jerrod was a child to him, he was eighteen - old enough to have his pussy-ass fucked every day for the rest of his sissy life.

Jerrod grew resigned to his fate as he took The Deacon’s cock for the fourth time on the third day of their lockdown. This time he was bent over the lower bunk as his pussy-ass was pummeled by the satyr that was his cellmate. The Deacon made it a point to slide his cock into and out of his bitch with no feelings for how sore or painful the act of anal coitus was for Jerrod. This fucking was going to last a long time and The Deacon was relishing the feeling of the dry mucous membrane of Jerrod’s bowel on his blood engorged cock. Jerrod was past moaning, crying, begging, or pleading for his cellmate to stop fucking is stretched and sore anus. He remained bent over counting the ways he could live through the umpteenth fucking since they were locked down because of the murder of John Walton. He felt his cellmate begin to thrust harder into his rectum and knew that The Deacon was about to coat his sore innards with another load of his male seed. Jerrod tried to remain quiet; but, The Deacon took him by the hips and yanked back as he pushed his expanding cock into the now crying teenager.

“Dats my bitch!!! I lovez to hear you yellz with pleasure as I give you another loadz of my seed.” The Deacon ejaculated into Jerrod laughing rather than groaning in pleasure as his body expelled another load of hot white cum into Jerrod’s bowel.

“Please... I can’t take it anymore… You win, Deacon!!!” cried Jerrod.

“What’z do I winz, bitch,” replied The Deacon as he rubbed Jerrod’s back while keeping his cock embedded into his bitch.

“Whatever you want, anytime you want. Just please, let me rest. I can’t take having your cock in me all the time. Last time I tried to shit only blood and red stained sperm came out. Please Thaddeus, give me a rest,” begged Jerrod.

It didn’t take but a moment for The Deacon to realize that his bitch called him by his first name. He never allows anyone, except those who have some authority over him, to call him by his first name. His short fuse blew. He pulled his flaccid cock out of Jerrod’s pussy-ass, spun him around by his shoulders, and placed both his ham hock hands around the scared and pissing sissy boy’s neck. He tightened his fingers as he lifted the urinating teenager off the floor. The Deacon didn’t care that the floor of their cell was getting covered in urine. He just wanted to choke the life out of the sissy for using his first name.

The timing of this event could not have been worse for The Deacon; but, a savior for Jerrod. Just as he was losing consciousness, Sergeant Wyatt came up to the cell. Seeing what was transpiring, Sergeant Wyatt screamed, “Open cell 348!!!” He watched as The Deacon continued to hold Jerrod off the cell floor as he choked the life out of the young prisoner. “Hurry, come on, get that cell door unlocked!!! Deacon, you prick, let go or I promise it will be the last thing you do.”

The cell door slid open and Sergeant Wyatt entered with only one thought – get The Deacon to release his hold on his beet red faced cellmate. Eyeing the best way to solve the problem, Sergeant Wyatt took his collapsed baton, extended it, and began to relentlessly beat The Deacon between his legs. He aimed for the large ball sack that hung between the naked prisoner’s legs. Not knowing how many times he’d have to whack The Deacon’s testicles, Sergeant Wyatt kept at it until the pain was more than The Deacon could take. After the eleventh stroke of the aluminum baton, The Deacon cried out in pain and released the near dead teenager. Luckily for Sergeant Wyatt reinforcements had arrived and it took four men to get The Deacon on his stomach, into handcuffs and leg irons. Throughout the entire ordeal of being beaten, manhandled, and handcuffed, The Deacon maintained an erection.

Sergeant Wyatt knelt down next to Jerrod and placed two fingers on the left side of his neck to feel for the carotid artery pulse. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he felt a weak; but, slowly strengthening pulse. He was taken aback by the amount of dried blood and cum that coated the interior of Jerrod’s inner thighs. Wyatt could plainly see that the teenager had been brutally raped over and over again. Upon hearing his brother Corrections Officers get The Deacon to his feet, he turned towards the giant of a man and clobbered him across his face with aluminum baton. The force of the stroke broke The Deacon’s nose and both of his cheek bones. Amazingly, Thaddeus Washington remained standing blood running from his smashed nose trying to smile at what he had done to his cellmate. “Get that fuckin’ piece-of-shit out of my sight before I fuckin’ do something I probably wouldn’t regret,” screamed Sergeant Wyatt.

The two of the four Corrections Officers guided the bleeding and obviously weak kneed Thaddeus Washington out of the cell and towards the Infirmary. The third Corrections Officer didn’t need to be told to get his ass down to the Infirmary and retrieve the gurney for the just breathing teenager lying on the urine coated floor of the cell. The three men could see dark blue bruises starting to form where The Deacon had his ham hock hands around Jerrod’s neck. Sergeant Wyatt saw Jerrod try to stand up, “Kid, don’t move. Just stay where you are until the gurney gets here.”

Jerrod tried to swallow; but, the pain in his neck was too great. He looked up at the Sergeant and croaked, “Thanks, I thought he was going to kill me.”

Wyatt laughed, “He was very close.” More seriously he asked, “How many times?” Sergeant Wyatt did not need to expound on the meaning of his question.

“From the moment we were locked down and except for when I had to use the bathroom, he never took his cock out of me. He constantly fucked me and made me suck him when I was on the shitter,” croaked Jerrod. “I think he hurt me real bad inside.”

“What about meal time?” Sergeant Wyatt asked.

“He made me lie on my side. He would continue to fuck me as we ate,” croaked Jerrod as tears began to well up and run down his face.

Sergeant Wyatt shook his head in disbelief. He knew Thaddeus Washington was a mean son-of-a-bitch; but, he didn’t think he’d spend three days with his cock shoved up his cellmate’s ass. The gurney arrived and the two CO’s helped Jerrod onto the rolling bed so he could be transported to the Infirmary. Considering there was no elevator from the third floor the three CO’s took the time to carry the gurney down the metal steps. They could have forced Jerrod to walk; but, they took mercy on the teenager. Sergeant Wyatt knew he’d have to report the incident to the Warden and he also knew that he’d have to watch himself when he spoke because he remembered telling the warden that it was a bad decision putting the teenager in with The Deacon.

After they had moved Jerrod from the third floor of the tier to the first, Sergeant Wyatt made a beeline to the Warden’s Office. He stopped for a moment to calm down before he opened the door to the two room office and entered the administrative assistant’s outer office. He nodded as he walked pass her and without her having her announce his arrival, he walked into the Warden’s Office. Sergeant Wyatt saw the man who was his direct superior sitting behind his desk eyes wide open in amazement as he watched the Sergeant enter his private office. He didn’t get a word out edgewise because Sergeant Wyatt planted himself in front of the warden’s desk, hands on the top, and yelled, “Fire me if you want, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!!! I just broke Thaddeus Washington’s nose and cheek bones, because that sick fuck spent the every moment of this asinine lockdown with his fat Nigger cock up Jerrod Saxton’s ass!!!”

The warden flinched and replied, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I was on the rounds to deliver the noon meal on C block. When we got to Thaddeus Washington’s cell he was choking the living hell out of his cellmate. I had to caress his balls with my baton some eleven times before he let go of the kid. When he was finally shackled and handcuffed I could see how the kid was doing at least physically I found out that from the moment you declared the lockdown, Thaddeus Washington did nothing but rape the kid’s ass. His inner thighs and buttocks are covered in blood and scum.”

The warden looked scared. “Where are they now?”

Sergeant Wyatt did not mince words, “They’re both in the Infirmary. Thaddeus Washington is going to need surgery to repair his nose and cheek bones. Depending upon how bad Washington ripped the kids’ bowel, he too may need surgery. I have only one…”

The warden stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. Sergeant Wyatt could for the first time see fear in the warden’s eyes. He stood across from the Sergeant and spoke, “We have a problem. A fuckin’ big problem!!! Jerrod’s lawyer is due here sometime soon. I don’t give a fuck about Thaddeus Washington. He’ll get what’s coming to him; but, if that millionaire lawyer gets wind of what happened to his client, we’re cooked.”

Sergeant Wyatt growled, “What do you mean, we? I fuckin’ told you not to put the kid in with that psychopath; but no, you didn’t listen because the kid wouldn’t suck your cock the first day he was incarcerated. I’m about seconds away from beating the living shit out of you, asshole!!! If you had listened to me, you wouldn’t be in this predicament!!!”

The warden didn’t know whether to shit or go blind. He did not make any effort to dress down the Sergeant for his verbal outburst against his superior; but, the warden knew he needed him on his side when it came to explaining the physical and mental state of Jerrod Saxton. If his superiors in Harrisburg find out that he has been lackadaisical in his management style, he knows he’ll be terminated, not transferred, terminated. All they need to find out that he is getting blow jobs from the homosexual inmates and he might as well put a gun to his temple and pull the trigger. His mind was racing about how he could solve this problem. Maybe he should have listened to Sergeant Wyatt; but, he didn’t and now he needed his help.

“William, please listen to me!!!” the warden for the first time used just the Sergeant’s first name when they were in a discussion about the prison or any of its inmates. “I don’t know how to ask you. All I can do is beg your indulgence and back me up. I promise you that I will do anything that you ask. Just get me through this fiasco. I promise you,” stated the warden while using his eyes to help plead his case. He stood stock still waiting for Sergeant Wyatt’s answer.

“So, you address me by my first name thinking I’ll calm down and see your side of this mess. You expect me to bend over backwards help you, so later on you can fuck me anyway you can. You don’t think I’m that stupid now don’t you.”

“What are you talking about? I never did anything to hurt you or your career...” was all the warden got out of his mouth.

Sergeant Wyatt grabbed the warden by his upper arms just below his shoulders and growled, “You stupid son-of-a-bitch. You don’t think I don’t know about how you sandbagged me when I passed the Lieutenant’s test. You don’t think I don’t know about how you covered your ass by getting me suspended without pay for four weeks two years ago.” He looked at the warden and knew he had him. “I should make you fuckin’ suck my cock now, you pussy assed bitch. Don’t think I don’t know about your sweet little secretary bending you over your desk and fucking you with a strap-on, now do you.”

The color left the warden’s face and luckily for him, Sergeant Wyatt still held him by the arms or he would be on the office floor flat on his back having fainted from learning that Sergeant Wyatt knew that he liked getting pegged by his secretary. He couldn’t control himself as he began to tear up and beg, “Please William!!! I’m so sorry I didn’t…” again the warden stopped speaking. He looked into the Sergeant’s eyes trying to find a small modicum of sympathy. As he stood there, he felt the telltale push. “No-o-o-o-o…”

“Do it or you’re going down not to suck my cock; but, to be incarcerated with the men you so like to fuck over,” stated Sergeant William Wyatt to his boss.

The warden took the hint and dropped to his knees. His hands shaking overtly, he reached for the Sergeant’s belt, when his hand was pushed away. He realized that all he was supposed to do was lower the zipper, reach in, and take the Sergeant’s cock out. The warden did exactly that and was faced with a nice sized eight incher. He looked up at the man who was his underling and pleaded with him; but, to no avail. He leaned forward and took the Sergeant’s cock into his mouth. He slipped his lips over the helmet head and with the experience of a well-trained cocksucker began to swab his tongue around its circumference. Sergeant Wyatt didn’t even moan as he felt the warden’s tongue begin to do its dance around the head of his cock. He didn’t wait for the warden to take his hand and begin to stroke the hardening shaft. Wyatt removed his right hand from the warden’s shoulder, placed it on the back of his head, and pushed. It surprised the man on his knees; but, he readily opened his mouth letting the thickening cock slide deep into his throat.

“Now’s who’s my bitch?” cried Sergeant Wyatt. “You are warden. I own your ass and I intend to make good use of it. No bullshit, blow jobs and ass fucking when and where I want. Now, prove to me that you’re serious about me helping you and if you drop one millimeter of my cum I’ll fuck you over and make your life miserable every which way from Sunday.”

The warden knew. He reached up and laid his hands on Sergeant Wyatt’s thighs. He began to slide his lips back over the shaft of the cock that was embedded in his throat. Sergeant Wyatt eased the pressure on the man’s head and allowed him to begin to fellate him without having to make him. He could tell that the warden was a practiced cocksucker. He felt the man’s tongue flutter all around the head and the underneath of his shaft as the warden slid his lips over the length of his cock. Wyatt wished his balls were free so he could feel either of the warden’s hands bouncing and caressing them as he sucked; but, that wasn’t to be. This blow job was nothing more than the expression of an underling’s power trip over a superior. What he really wanted was to blow his load all over the warden’s face and make him wear it the rest of the day. He also wanted to make him suck him for a long time; but, he knew that wouldn’t be in the cards, so he took the warden by his head so he could fuck his mouth at will. The warden didn’t flinch when he was stopped from moving his head up and down the hard cock as the Sergeant took control of his sucking.

William Wyatt made no effort to be gentle as he began to forcibly slide his eight inch cock into and out of the warden’s throat. Occasionally, he’d press the warden’s face into the cotton twill pants of his uniform to show him who was in control. He saw the warden had tears running down his cheeks from the pressure of his cock being forced into the soft pallet of the cocksucker’s throat. Seven minutes into the blow job he felt the signs of his impending orgasm. He continued to fuck the warden’s mouth with more vigor. Then it happened. He felt his cock expand and cried, “You’re my bitch, now!!! Miss one drop and I… Fuck, you are one hell of a cocksucker!!!”

The warden didn’t miss a drop. He actually let the Sergeant keep his cock deep in his throat when he exploded. He counted six strong pulses before the cock slid into his oral cavity to expend three more less powerful pulses. The warden made it a point to take his right hand and squeeze the Sergeant’s cock from its base to the tip so any remaining cum would be deposited into his mouth. He took his mouth off the softening cock; but, did not release it. Instead he held it as he said, “Let me clean it before you put it away and then we need to discuss what we’re going to do about Jerrod Saxton.” The warden took Sergeant Wyatt’s cock back into his mouth, gently licked it clean, returned it to whence it came, and stood up.

Sergeant Wyatt stood toe-to-toe with his superior and won. All sorts of different opportunities began to run through his mind; but, for now he’d be content just knowing the warden had sealed his fate but sucking his cock to get him to help with whatever bullshit the attorney for Jarrod Saxton might bring to light. As if nothing had happened, the warden took to his old attitude and authority when he motioned to Sergeant Wyatt to sit as he returned to the leather chair behind his desk. Wyatt smiled, pointed at the warden, and said, “Listen asshole, you either show me a new respect or the world will know what you did today.”

“And, my dear boy, how will that happen?” replied the now cocky cocksucker.

Sergeant Wyatt smiled and pointed to the door where his secretary had just entered the office. “Marge, tell the warden what you witnessed when you opened the door without announcing yourself.”

Marge stepped into the office, closed the door, and stated quite matter-of-factly, “I saw a sexual act, specifically fellatio, being performed by the warden. He was on his knees sucking your cock, Sergeant Wyatt. I didn’t say anything; but, discreetly stepped out of the office until you just called me to enter the warden’s office.”

The warden sank back into his desk chair, moaned, and covered his face with his hands as his mind and body began to accept what an asinine mistake he had just made. His administrative position and executive power with the two people standing in his office was totally broken. He had no standing in their eyes. He uncovered his face and quietly said, “Please, just know that I’m totally in accordance with your demand Sergeant Wyatt. I apologize for not respecting your newly place of dominance in our relationship. As for you Marge, I expect continued discretion about your using me anally with a strap on. Now that Sergeant Wyatt knows, I’m hoping we can keep it among the three of us.”

Marge looked over to Sergeant Wyatt and shrugged her shoulders. He took the hint and replied to the warden, “When we are together in front of the men, whether it be CO’s or inmates, I will expect you to tone down your superior attitude with me; but, I will understand when you have to be the overbearing asshole you were before my cock erupted down your throat. Your relationship with Marge is now totally different. The first time I hear you have been nothing but nice to her on all levels, I promise you, you will leave this facility without your cock and balls. Understand, warden?”

The warden exchanged glances with both of them, sighed, and replied, “Yes, I’m in total agreement. Marge, would you please leave us alone.” Marge nodded to the warden and left the office; but, without first taking Sergeant Wyatt’s bicep in her right hand and giving it a squeeze. This little bit of interplay was not missed by the warden. He started planning the demise of both of them; but, knew if he has any chance of pulling it off, his revenge would have to wait for the opportune time to execute his plan. As Marge left the office, Sergeant Wyatt could see the wheels turning in the warden’s head and knew that the asshole was already planning his revenge. Wyatt knew he’d never get the chance.

“Warden, put your thoughts together and when I return, we’ll discuss how to handle Jerrod’s attorney. I’m headed to the infirmary to make sure everything is under control. That should give you about an hour to put your thoughts together. Oh, I wouldn’t think about doing anything stupid, like trying to figure out how you’re going to fuck me out of this place. Marge may have witnessed the blowjob; but, unbeknownst to you, she installed four pencil cameras in your office to protect herself. So, dear warden, every blowjob and anal fucking you received, plus today’s act of fellatio is all stored digitally.” Sergeant Wyatt laughed at the warden’s predicament as he exited the office for the infirmary hearing him beginning to weep in the background.

The Deacon was strapped to the bed his face covered in ice bags as the lone nurse waited for the ambulance to arrive to take the psychotic asshole to the hospital. Jerrod lay on his side with a warm compress pressed between the cheeks of his ass to try and comfort his abused anus. Sergeant Wyatt walked in just as the nurse was preparing to give Jerrod a shot to relieve the pain he was suffering.

“Deena, don’t yet. I know he’s in pain but I need to talk to him,” said Sergeant Wyatt.

“Ok, Sergeant, but be quick about it. I’m trying not to have to send him out to the hospital. I think I can better serve him here,” she replied.

Sergeant Wyatt didn’t make it easy on Thaddeus Washington when he leaned in to have a word with him. Not caring that Deena was still watching him, Wyatt reached with his right hand underneath the sheet and without thinking or caring took The Deacon’s swelling balls into his hand and squeezed. The cry from Thaddeus Washington’s lips was loud and high enough to figuratively break glass. Wyatt could see his forehead break out in a sweat and knew that he was accomplishing his goal. Deena started towards him and stopped when she saw the daggers being sent her way from the Sergeant’s eyes. She knew better than to fuck with him.

“Can you hear me Thaddeus?” Sergeant Wyatt eased the pressure on the big man’s balls.

The Deacon did not try any shenanigans. He just nodded his head as best he could, considering it was packed in ice bags. He tried for a split second to move his arms so he could try to relieve the pressure on his testicles; but, even in his semiconscious state, he knew by the sound of the voice who had him by the balls. He moaned, “Yes, I can hear you.”

Sergeant Wyatt released his balls; but, did not take his hand away. He spoke with authority, “You are going to the hospital to get fixed up. The entire time you are there you will be strapped to your bed. Four armed policemen will be with you 24/7. Make any stupid moves and you’ll leave the hospital in a body bag.” He squeezed again to make his point. Thaddeus’ hips rose up to try and ease the pain. “I hope I killed your balls, Thaddeus. When you return from the hospital, you’re headed to solitary for as long as I want to keep you there.”

Thaddeus eyes rolled to the side where Sergeant Wyatt stood next to the bed. He mumbled, “The warden won’t let you…”

Sergeant Wyatt laughed as he squeezed, “He no longer controls this institution, Thaddeus. I do. I’m making a promise, you’re done fucking with anyone and everyone in this place. I own you now.” For the last time today, Sergeant Wyatt squeezed Thaddeus Washington’ s balls so hard the scream lasted for several minutes after Sergeant Wyatt released his balls. The Deacon did not have the physical strength to do anything but lie on the bed and hope the pain in his crotch would go away.

From his encounter with The Deacon, Sergeant Wyatt went to the other end of the ward to the bed where Jerrod Saxton rested on his side facing away from The Deacon. He could see the boy trying to cope with the mental, physical, and emotional pain of being raped for close to thirty-eight hours. Wyatt wanted to take his hand and just stroke the face of the teenager even though he knew he was nothing more than a murdering bastard. He felt a stirring in his groin and remembered how he could have bent the lad over and fucked him the first day he arrived. He silently wished that Jarrod would survive this hell and gladly give to him what The Deacon took. As much as he wanted to fuck Jarrod, he took pity on him considering what he’d been through.

“Jarrod, look at me,” he quietly said to the prone teenager.

It took a moment; but, Jarrod broke the psychotic like stare that was frozen onto his face. He didn’t respond verbally, he just looked up at Sergeant Wyatt.

“Good son. The Deacon won’t hurt you ever again. I’ve made sure of that. When you get yourself together, I’ll move you over to the tier with the sissies and t-girls. You can try to survive in the main population; but, after today’s incident with Thaddeus, I suggest you listen to me and move in with the sissy bois.”

Jarrod nodded his head in agreement. He also knew that he just went from the frying pan into the fire; because, the front of Sergeant’s Wyatt’s pants were bulging right in front of his face.


End file.
